


Quagmire of Sorcery

by Reinamarieseregon



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Chronicles of the Raven - James Barclay
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cunning, Dark Elf, Elves, F/M, Familiars, Fluff, Gen, Mages, Mercenaries, Suspense, rogues - Freeform, sfw, sorcerors, trickery, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinamarieseregon/pseuds/Reinamarieseregon
Summary: My 2014 fanfic crossover of the Raven and Forgotten realms. Elven mage Ilkar has been forced to work with mercenaries and crosses paths with a rogue girl and her Familiar.They are all prisoners of a vast castle, and seek to escape their shackles. When they find a collared Dark elf warrior Drizzt Do'urden, there is a glimmer of hope for freedom!Revamped now 2020. I did not complete it but I'm proud of this creation. Dedicated to Medu-nefer my friend!!
Relationships: Ilkar/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medu_Nefer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medu_Nefer/gifts).



**Prologue**

"You will never have any of my power!" I screamed, lunging against the grip of the captors. They clamped my arms upwards. The chief had stolen my only precious possession… My locket!

Dangling it out of reach, he laughed loudly and harshly.

I panted. "Give it back! I'm NOT A WITCH!" Tears burned behind my eyelids. _I won't let them have the satisfaction of seeing me cry!_ I steeled myself with thoughts of revenge.Time had ceased to make sense, everyday these bastards tried to sap me of maejic (old spelling for magic) I didn't know why- for I had not gone through any formal training. What pure jinx luck to be captured and humiliated ! Each day, I was dragged from my cell, healed and the beating would start again. _I say I can't give any secrets because there's none but who believes me?I'm Not a mage!_

I had been a servant girl at Cloudscryer Inn until one day I was caught for stealing something petty. It is what I do, getting loot to earn more and fill my stomach. No regrets in that. But it meant I landed in the Wanted list of felonies. My gang respected my talent, but nothing was funny now. A slap brought me back to the now. Blood ran down my nose. "Stop dreaming! What's the glowing you did wench? Then I may consider making you a bargain." His spit hit my face.

I didn't answer, didn't know how to. Cheap stage tricks wouldn't save me. The warlord had a huge tummy, fat fool with horrible glowing eyes and sharp teeth. I guessed he was not entirely a man. His huge meaty hand flicked my pendant up and closed around it. "I'm taking this, since you won't talk. Goons throw her back in the dungeons! And food, no dying on us! "

"What do we have here?" a new voice interrupted. My vision was blurry but I could make out a mage robe, green as leaves. Kalan guffawed. The sound of chain and metal was taken. I struggled. Oh god! Help me. They'll pay.

Kalan said, "This is precious to the bitch. She won't cooperate, no matter we'll beat the hell out of her another time, and then kill the pet." Serif! No, my pet. I prayed Serif had escaped, no one would detect him.

The new voice continued, "Ah. I will take care of things here. I've made a discovery, that'll most please you. The ships are sailing for Kalimport and all the goods are ready to leave."

"Excellent! Ilkar, I have not hired you in vain. That's what mages should do, take orders well." What? I thought, that name sounded unique. Not a warlord or a gangster… this Ilkar laughed.

 _He is a mage too._ My heart fluttered. The henchmen let go of me and I fell hurt. I wish I was dead. From my slanted viewpoint, I saw the leather boots. Several times, the doors slammed and voices drifted away. Ilkar said, "I will manage from here. Get some sleep Pedric."

"Ah thanks I will." Then the rustle of cloth approached me. Boots. I let my tears fall, too weak to stop them. Now it was part two and I would die.

"They are gone now. Are you all right?" Ilkar asked in a different tone. A part of me wheedled, the cynical side felt indignant he seemed to see me as a baby.

I didn't believe him. Many had sold me out. I remained silent. "Who are you?" His hand touched my face and the pain was soon gone.

Gingerly I pushed myself up. I decided on a fake name. The mage prevented me from slipping on the floor. He had dark hair and golden eyes, and a really sharp facecut. Then I leaned against his chest.

"It's all right. I won't let them hurt you anymore. When there is a chance- I promise," he whispered. As he circled his hand behind my back wounds, he sent me warmth. It triggered an unknown inner surge in me. Then he supported me to stand.

"Felicia," I said, concentrating on one foot in front of the other. He started leading me along the dungeons of blackness, interrogation chambers. His voice was musical as he talked that I almost went to sleep. The men would go on some voyage until the fifth of the moon, plenty of time for planning. I wondered hazily what he meant. I would be under his care and somehow he would try to help prisoners escape. My name was in there.

Sure. But what about Serif, and my pendant?! I can't leave them. Mind racing, I demanded, "Why will you help me? I'm a thief."

Ilkar frowned, finger to his lips. Shadows glided past and loud voices were gruff, and mockery. He ushered me into one room and shut the door, remaining outside.

I balked. "Yes yes of course. She will be interrogated. I'm going to heal her so we can continue more smoothly. No, I lied. I won't side with peasants." His voice dripped with cool derisive cruelty.

I boiled. Looking around the room, it had a table and rough crude stools. I sank down on a small bed. My body demanded rest and embarrassing stomach growled. Ilkar returned, the sound of fluid being poured into a container. He fed me the drink. The taste loosened my sore mouth, sweet and forbidden. "I will heal you Felicia. Many spies. Hold your tongue. If you wish to leave and survive, listen to me," he hissed.

When I leaned back, he too drank from a bottle with the same thing. Maybe it was a wine, I was warmed. Then he slumped in his chair, closing his eyes.

I bit back a retort of fury and turned my back. I think I fell asleep. When I next came to, Ilkar had moved nearer to me, nodding off and snoring softly. His arms were folded against his chest. I noticed one small pointed ear poking out from his hair. Elf in this forsaken place? Unlike the town elves I had seen before with pale skin and fair golden long hair, he looked almost human with dark cropped hair to his collar. He did not seem very old, unwrinkled complexion.

Why did he heal me? He is a stranger, to my experience they always taunt me. Those Gifted people with magic will always have some motive to force me into some kind of deal! I reached out my hand, controlling my breathing.

**Chapter 1**

_A small voice inside cried out, then he should help me. We're on the same side. Right?_ Technically I'm a smalltime pickpocket, I steal for a living, limited magical talents. He _Will_ betray and deceive me. I refused to believe in handsome princes saving me. Hm did the elf have anything useful to break out from here, at least a weapon? Slowly I shifted closer, fingers closing in to his shirt. My stupid hand shook from starvation. The creak of the bed was loud.

Ilkar did not move. I wondered why he seemed so tired, he sure had yelled a lot. Gingerly I peeked. His chest rose and fell but nothing gleamed. Too bad he was not seated in another direction, then I could search his pockets

I put my feet on the floor. I needed to eat. After I did so I would run away. The candleholder on the table could be a defence! A loaf of bread and the jug, I took them. I licked the crumbs.

"Ah you're awake. Hungry?" He asked, turning to face me. His smile disarmed me.

"Don't pretend to be kind. I'm beneath you and your kind isn't it? When's the interrogation? I won't give anything!" I snapped.

Ilkar blinked in confusion. His golden eyes were shiny like a feline's. "That was to convince the guards. I don't want them to think I'm on your side or it will get worse. Calm down."

I grabbed the candlestick like a weapon. Ilkar was about to come closer. "Why would you…" Then he winced, as if someone had wounded him, he inhaled sharply. One hand clutched tightly at his right sleeve. Feebly, he said, "I… am not the enemy.. so much at stake.. ." Ilkar whispered something and an orange light glowed over his body. His face had just turned deathly white, like a ghost and he fell back on the chair.

I was worried. Had someone thrown an arrow at him? But there's no blood, though I checked all the corners and sides. Or perhaps he had pushed himself too far healing my wounds.

A deep sigh, as Ilkar glanced up. "What is wrong?" I said at last, coming a little nearer. Some sweat slicked his face. He folded up the sleeve and I almost vomited, a red tattoo like a snake curved up from the top of the wrist to his lower bicep. I stepped back.

The Elf looked angry. "This Curse saps energy when I cast. I work for them, but not on their side. If so they wouldn't inflict such pain would they? I'm as _Much_ a slave! "

I paused, creeping closer to study him. Despite my suspicions, Ilkar was in genuine pain and not really lying. I guessed he was studying me as well, from the corner of my peripheral vision. The metal felt so huge and heavy, that finally I dropped it. My head swam.

"Sleep. It will seem clearer in the day." He coaxed, pointing to the one bed.

"What?" I replied. _Why will he do that for me? Has he lost his mind?_

"I will manage. See you in the morning." He yawned and went away from my peripheral vision.

"Um hey you still there?" I called.

 **He replied in a small voice. "Yes.** (after a pause) ….. We will need to work together to make them believe that we're enemies. How convincing is your acting?"

"I will try." I said sullenly. How dare he manipulate me! As a trickster, I would have the upper hand in this kind of situation.

Sleepless dreams, until suddenly a shaking roused me. "Quickly! Get up! now!"

What the hell, I rubbed my eyes turning away. Cold liquid splashed me.

"Oi!" I yelped, blinking lashing out. My body complained of needing sleep. Knocking was urgent on the door. The elf hustled me under the bed. "Shush. They're here!" he lifted the blankets. I scrambled underneath brushing cobwebs. His blue robe swirled, the only vantage point I had for now. "Yes, how can I help you gentlemen? I need my rest. It's so early." Ilkar had the most imperious voice now.

They grumbled if he had interrogated the prisoners yet, especially me the Witchbrat. I clenched my fist. Fuck, I only knew some petty tricks and had a pet dog mysteriously following me, that could change into a tiger. Alec the traitor! He befriended me. On that fateful day, thinking we could earn big money using our powers, he ratted on me. As I went soft at my knees, Alec waved merrily with a big bag of gold on his belt. The traitor had made his escape up a moving platform!

"Stop worrying. I have his gold and I will do my duties. I do things my way. Now, Kalan said I am not to be harassed. I'm his most important mage advisor."

Damn, at this rate if someone sent him flying, how would I survive? I didn't dare to hope.

"All right now it's safe." He said in a low tone. When the door shut, I crawled out. He beckoned. "Follow me."

He went to the other end of the room, which was shadowed. Elves can see better than us. A small square jutted out. He exclaimed. "Aha! A tunnel passage leading to another place, I'm not sure where it leads. A good hiding place."

Huh? I didn't like enclosed places, but didn't want to admit it. Ilkar waited. I caught his hand. "Er why are you helping me? We don't know each other. Who are you really?" I frowned.

He smiled, his amber eyes glittering. "I hope you will trust me. We are all pawns, friend. I'm only sorry it will take a long time. Are you afraid? Try to be patient."

As we stepped into the passageway, I wondered if this Ilkar could be leading me into a trap…

****


	2. Interrogations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people new to the world of the Raven chronicles, basically Xetesk was power hungry and their mages cast evil necromancy. Julatsa was another college city of elves like Ilkar who embodied natural magic. In the novels all the colleges were destroyed, but this is my AU and I really like Julatsa. Events and places changed…. 
> 
> Soundtrack- Bon Jovi I'd die for you  
> ________________________________________

Ilkar paced about. I watched him, still keyed up about the outrage of being deprived. I wouldn't compromise on leaving anywhere without my poor friend!

"I believe, there is still time. Later, I will bring you to the dungeons. Can you remember the way?"

What! "Is there not going to be a delay first?" I protested. "I don't want to go."

"Meaning I'm going to persuade them. To buy time- try to be patient please. I want this to work too," he said, scowling. He motioned for me to sit down. I was surprised that I did. Ilkar headed for a chest near to the other bed and searched inside. He came towards me with a bundle of rope. I recoiled and backed away. "This is better than the manacle chains. I won't do it too tightly."

Reluctantly I closed my eyes, and Ilkar tied my wrists together. The knot didn't feel firm. He fussed with it for a while, part of it extended for pulling me along. "When I tug, look upset and limp. You are hurt badly and hate me, this place. Over there all will watch. We need to rehearse what to say."

He suggested some questions, like what kind of magic I possessed, if anyone else I knew had sorcery, if I would give up my secrets. And I would pretend to be stubborn, never give in. Ilkar became so serious that I forgot if he was my ally or not. Just as I was ready to face it all, the elf loosened my bonds. "Huh?"

He admitted his weakness, having exerted himself too much. "Let's give it a few hours. You can have some freedom. Sleepy." He went to lie down on his cot.

I didn't want to sleep again. My mind was so full. Finally I decided to watch the mage sleeping. Did he sleep lightly? His skin was perfectly smooth unwrinkled. My long fascination with the immortal race unfolded. However, this elf could not have endless stamina.

Softly, I said, "You should conserve… mana. I can do stuff too. To help."

"Umhm like?" Ilkar stirred a little.

"I can make glamours, disguise. That's my key specialty… also I'm a master thief and liar. I've planted a fake object to substitute for missing things." That made me grin.

Ilkar opened an eye and smiled. I had come to stand beside him. He squeezed my hand once. "That is nice. You'd probably need all that skill. Maybe try to get a cell key…"

He drifted.

Then he asked me to lie down too, beside him. "What?" I gaped.

Ilkar sighed. " To be safe, otherwise if they come you'd need to hide again. Don't worry."

I lay down, stiffly. Being this close to a male made me uneasy. His skin felt cool to the touch and I pulled up the blankets. Hm, we didn't smell that good. I turned to face him. As he shivered, I got concerned. _Don't get worse please. Rest well._ I snuggled closer. It had been ages since I felt this wanted again. Once I had a caring sworn brother. He always felt cold too until I rubbed my hands to make a tiny bit of spark.

I tried it now. No flame, but my palms were warm and I touched to his chest. Ilkar did not awaken.

He did wait for me to rise this time, making no mention about what I did. Instead he reminded me what to do and I agreed. Except I longed to be clean again. He was sympathetic but I would look too clean. So I just did some splashing.

"You can bathe properly when we finish this act."

He tugged me to my cell. I stumbled along. When we were alone, Ilkar did not look cruel, but his voice was fierce. Extremely so! People watched curiously. I hoped our act worked. "Bitch when will you give an answer? Can't escape!"

He pushed me to the ground. I knelt, glaring up at him. I spat. "Never, I'd rather die!" Guards laughed. Angered, the elf snapped the rope.

"Brave words. Death will come, but not today!" Ilkar snarled. His pointed ears shifted subtlely. It struck me how excellent a play would be if we staged this! I almost smiled. Hurriedly, I had to be downcast when some people approached.

"Ah sire, we can take over this bitch. Don't bother yourself."

My goosebumps crawled. The scum's tone was suggestive. _Please please no!_

Ilkar replied coldly, "No I want her for myself. It gives me pleasure. Soon all the rest will cave in. I am Very persuasive. Are you questioning my rank soldier?"

They murmured some things. Ilkar laughed evilly. Phew. Nobody should notice my face wounds had been healed. Then Ilkar jerked the rope less taut, when he did so, was a cue. I looked up and got slapped. My face went to the side. It didn't smart much as he was wearing gloves, enchanted ones.

I swallowed. That wasn't in the agreement. Peeking from under my hair I noticed some movement. They were still hovering there. "We don't doubt it, Sire. Hit the other prisoners. They won't speak."

"Of course." A long pause. When they left, Ilkar closed his eyes like he wanted to swoon. I trembled. "Stand up!" I obeyed and lightly he touched his temple and then to mine. _I have to go with them. Make the rounds, try to see if you can steal the keys. The person with the red shirt, seen him? Now we can communicate like this. It's too dangerous to whisper. Sorry._

I had noted all the positions and so on.

_I tested my own voice: Don't be. I get it, good acting. What else?_

_Find out where your stuff are… may be the locket. I cannot promise. Very important to wait for me. Many entrances are guarded._ He answered, stepping back. His face was a mask of ice. I noticed someone behind with a tray. "Food for the prisoners."

I pretended to cry. Ilkar banged the celldoor shut. After the food was delivered, footsteps dying off, I looked in the straw. In a fraction of a moment, the elf mage had scraped the straw with a boot, this spot! Hmm, … a lockpick. Yes! Just now he had slipped a hand into his pocket. I kept it.

Hm but the key was still around my neck.

I stayed close to the bars, not touching the food. Some prisoners moaned. Ilkar was yelling and cursing. Then whip cracks, ouch how could he bear to hit them? I watched out for the red guard. Needed to wait till he got sleepy. Once he stood with his backside to me, and I almost snagged it. Damn! I knelt again, listening carefully to footsteps. I tried to summon my pet to me. He'd come in handy. But there was nothing.

Briefly my celldoor slid open, the man came with medicine. I knew the dirty trick of the prisonguards, if people took the drug, thinking it would quench their thirst they would be drugged. I poured it away.

* * *

I had almost dozed off from waiting. The celldoor rattled. Ilkar had come back! I concealed my big grin.

"Ready to talk? Where did you find the beast?" he demanded, folding his arms.

"From the streets, he's not magic!" I replied loudly. He nodded. The guard gave him some keys.

  
"Now I will bring you to other quarters," the elf snapped. He unlocked my jail cell. I slowly got up and we continued down the rest of the dungeons, stairs. Lots of pictures on the walls.

_Why are we--- moving? I'm glad anyway._

He did not respond, hand clamped hard on my shoulder. The place was part of servants' quarters, so not many people blocked or asked where we were going. I could relax. He only spoke when we turned a corner. "I said I need you alive, you'd be dying. No more source for the master." He heaved a big sigh.

We entered a room. Closing the door, Ilkar untied me. Appearing to have run several miles, he seemed fatigued and his hand was clammy. "Are you ill?"

I tried to be calm and detached. We both collapsed onto chairs. I couldn't wait to take a bath. When I came out, with simple clothing, Ilkar rubbed his arm.

"No. Everytime the warlords increase their influence, tattoo hurts more. Also all that shouting is hard." He included some expletives under his breath.

"Didn't know elves will curse. Here I had impression of you all being refined." I mused

He glared. I did get worried if he'd strike me. Then he chuckled. "Well I'm not like other elves. Those must be the nobles. I'm a mercenary, kind of gangster and I don't need to be refined. " Ilkar declared in a roguish way. He took his turn in the bath.

My heart warmed to him, why? I barely knew this elf for a mere night or so. I busied myself observing the sparse furnishings here. At least there were more beds here, with some curtains for privacy, a fireplace on the left, small table with some chairs, stools and a window! I was too short, so I grabbed a stool to balance. The white-blue sky, if I turned my head, dots of trees in a garden, dots of people and gray suited guards patrolling the next building. Ah.

I sensed Ilkar behind me, because his slim fingers touched my back. "Careful, Felicia." His voice was like honey, though still husky. I nodded.

"Hey there're other towers too? Damn huge place this," I said when I was more comfortable. I turned around and hopped down. He was eating from a packet of dried food.

"Umhm, it is called Aranos Castle and there are vastly huge towers. I'm not sure, maybe eight of them."

"How much have you discovered?" I studied his elegant brows, the silky black of his wet hair and the little pointed ears. The portraits always showed them with very long ears. Ilkar could be gallivanting out there, kicking ass. Yet he wanted to save people, why?

"Not much, he gave me a tour of his domain, which is this tower only. Some levels need special permission. Are you going to be rash, Felicia?"

His brows drew together.

"No no I'm just wondering. You could simply waltz out of here free as a bird," I said, with newfound respect. But I didn't admit it aloud.

"Not a chance. Tell me, is that really your name? Thieves don't really give much away." He gestured I take a seat. Pointing to the mug, he shook his head gently and handed me a waterskin bottle. Ok, I got it. Maybe poisoned. I drank from it. A question of trust… actually I had no name. I lost my real name when mother gave me the locket, made me swear to keep it. So lost, and burning…. "Are you all right? You look dazed."

Hazel eyes glittered. I said, "Yea, for now. I don't know my real name. Awhile back, they called me Keelia and then Jodie. I mean people at each of the places I moved to. I lost my memory."

Ilkar opened his mouth, a wistful expression overcame him. But he did not speak, nodding gently. "Don't be sorry for me. I do have some friends, if they hadn't betrayed me. Yet. Haha." My laugh proved that I didn't mind, really! Why mourn something I lost or had nothing of?

Ilkar said Keelia was nice. "What a truly beautiful name, meaning Tree shepherd. Have you always liked the Elf race?" He seemed excited and sat straighter. Youthfulness energized him. "I'd be elated to find a common point."

"Yes I do. In fact I wanted to join a group of them for a nice dance- performance. They had gold hair and funny colored eyes though. Different group from you? But the leader disliked me immediately. I didn't take their things."

He answered, "Yes in my clan we have dark hair and golden eyes. I believe you. That must have hurt."

I swallowed. "Maybe I look strange. Do I look awful?" I could not find a mirror to see my face. 

"No. Keelia, you are fine, gold skin, blue and golden eyes and brown hair. You know real character comes from within." He rose to stretch, drawing some patterns in the air. Signs in different shapes floated. Easy for him, as a handsome mage life went easier.

"What are you doing?" 

"Practising. It doesn't hurt when I do minor spells. But I have to cast stronger spells, to make them listen to me." My turn to pity him, seeing his wince of pain.

Indeed, the guards demurred and agreed when he shouted at them. Ilkar combed his hair with his fingers, pacing to the fireplace.

"Any antidote to take it off? Any scrolls, spells? " I was captivated.

"Perhaps. Nobody has managed to remove this mark before. With you, maybe I have a better chance." Ilkar's tone got cheerful, and I beamed a little. It felt awesome to be a part of things! "This was not his room, on another day I want to find a more private one." We would be able to talk easier as the walls in the other chambers would be thicker.

"I assume by using that trick again? Now who's rash." I folded my arms.

He smiled. "I am pretty sure I am not being rash. I'll stick to calling you Felicia the witch okay? Then it'd be more convincing."

I made a face. "Yea fine. You bastard!" This time we both shared a laugh. Feeling shy, I made some eye contact when he glanced at me. "Thank you. Didn't think I might survive."

"Welcome. Um, is there any chance you can aid me a little? I couldn't access the higher vaults of archives. There is some kind of pass, I can't get hold of it." Listening, I added the pieces together, Ilkar needed to go find more information about curses and maybe about Serif. The elf was waiting, almost crushing the chair back with white knuckles.

"Leave it to me. Turning invisible will be useful. I know a few small tricks….. I can't really maintain one for long," I said.

Ilkar smiled.

Over the next few days, we recuperated. He explained and demonstrated a skill known as Cloakwalk, an invisible glamour that would last a few minutes. I tried it and simply winked back. Before, I could make this work only for very short periods. Mostly I depended on sheer luck and agility.

"Come, let me feel the mana you have." He touched my forehead and focused. "You should be able to do this." Also Ilkar imparted a stun-spell to distract and stop pursuers and a sprinter's magic. He had a book with pictures and I memorized them by heart. I liked the part when the elf projected the knowledge of the shapes and spells because he held my hands.

I said I would succeed. "One question.. why do you have a Familiar? The animal- not by chance. Unless, it's from Xetesk." Later I would understand why this bothered him a lot and he did not call them friends. He sounded wary and cold.

"Um I dunno where or what that is. I don't know, one day suddenly this big animal jumped out to fight with bullies. I was so scared, I didn't say anything. He killed everybody… and then we were alone. And he wanted to be my friend."

He weighed my response, blinking slowly. "He told you his name is Serif?"

I rubbed my chin. Memories got foggy. "I think I call him that. No he cannot 'talk' to me. I left quickly but found a small dog following me. I didn't know he could change shape, only much much later I put two and two together. What's wrong with this… familiar?"

The elf moved to look outside. I was miffed, why did it matter how many pets I had?

"That is strange, the experience I had with one- he talked like a person. His voice was raspy and they were very connected, closely linked. I don't like the very making of such creatures. Because Xetesk and Julatsa are opposites," Ilkar's tone was strong and non compromising.

"Serif is not a creature. I didn't make him, he just appeared. I won't abandon him!" I argued. _Julatsa, another place?_

The mage lapsed into a long silence. I sat in my bed and pulled the curtains to separate us. Finally Ilkar spoke, "Sorry. It is.... not easy for me to explain. You see, I trained at Julatsa, a College of magic and our morals are very different from Xetesk. We don't own Familiars. I know you won't abandon your friend. " He sounded subdued and a little sad.

I was still angry. It was only after a while that I looked at the table where he had been at and Ilkar was tying and retying the rope. Then he packed some things up.

 _So if I am from Xetesk you'd condemn me? I Sent mentally._ I didn't know for sure if this telepathy thing could work. "Felicia, I will be taking you to the new quarters."

"When?" I asked curtly. The elf said it would be soon, ignoring my rudeness.

I knew he felt concerned about the matter when he said, "I have little inkling how close your bond is with Serif. I did not mean to be rude. Forgive me." He touched my shoulder.

I remained silent. He asked me again to describe my pet's appearance. "Small dog, brown and black patches here." I indicated where on his body. Ilkar then did the rope tie. This time it was looser and I could slip one wrist out. Then I could reach to nick items. Again we discussed what I should thieve, and I could tell he was very concerned for me.

"I hope you meant what you said, Ilkar, about trust." I stared at him fixatedly.

"I meant every word. Just hope we succeed." He blew out his cheeks.

Leaving these quarters, he led me to another part of this castle tower, climbing a short flight of steps. More guards barked orders and we were stopped. "What, is that your business? One word, and I burn you where you stand. Let me pass now," he retorted indignantly.

Chill chill I begged silently. Those were minor guards. Everytime a shadow crossed to examine me, as if I were a toy, I held my breath. To the higher ranking officers, Ilkar deflected them with a crisp tone, "I need a quiet place to hear what some of them are saying. They're too weak, can't get a proper answer that way. I know what I'm doing."

Some were tougher to deter and I heard Ilkar swear, produce some heat on his hand. Then they got worried and cleared the way. This castlewing was more heavily fortified too.

At last, he exclaimed when we turned to a red carpeted passage way, lovely oak doors. On this level, one wall was open to the fresh air outside and had a railing.

The fourth room on the right. He unlocked the room, very luxurious! The windows were rose tinted, and many chairs with cushions surrounded a long table. Books of many colors were slotted on the high shelves. Robes of the finest quality hung on a few racks.

I heard a gasp behind me. Ilkar pressed a hand to his forehead, swaying on his feet. I supported him. I had not seen him eat, maybe he was weak from lack of nutrition. The guy was really thin. I helped him to a chair and he pressed a fist to his forehead, eyes closed.

"Here, eat something." I produced the stolen stuff- dried cheese, breads, apples, keys. Somehow they all fit into my shirt and pants. I knew a dress was impractical at most. Ilkar smiled faintly and refueled. I smiled too.

"Would help to gain some weight, elf. Can't have a swooning mage," I joked.

He nodded. I sniffed at a jug that had been left on the table. "I wish. Elves aren't exactly fat. That's safe to drink. I checked. I'm thirsty."

I filled the tankards. "Um I don't know how the hall passes look, so far. I'll sneak out again later. They seem more- suspicious. You had to cast more times?"

"Yes. Well, when I speak to them I bind their will to comply with me. Some are harder to persuade and it's more difficult to coerce them. Causes fatigue. The people with stripes tend to be difficult, here and here." He touched his chest and shoulder. Yes those people posed problems.

"Can I learn that skill? Is it possible?" The elf seemed recovered and did not support his head with his arm. He paused.

"I would like to, but it is on a higher level. I took more than ten years to muster the energy for Persuasion and Coercion. It could prove dangerous when people realize that they are being tricked. Thank you." He gestured to what I had nicked.

"Hm as I said, don't want anybody to collapse on me. Troublesome." I checked out the robes, too long. Instead I picked a servant's garb. I took my time to hide my hot face, any compliments made me that way. Argh! "Feel better?"

The elf chuckled. "Hm reminds me of good old times. I'm still tired, and better in some ways." I didn't answer until I had finished changing, at the other corner of the room. He had closed his eyes.

"Ilkar, are you young?" I wondered.

"Not very. We live a long time." This time I felt inquisitive. Maybe that explained his bitterness with the other country and stuff.

"So, Julatsa is your country? If we can talk about it…" Getting warmed up, I sat on the bed near to him.

"It has been my home for years. It's known as a College city. A lot of things need to be simplified for you. Mainly I learnt how to be a mage there, and any elves go to… study." Ilkar smiled, that I wanted to know more. I did see some points, maybe college meant a kind of school. Ah!

"Um then the other one is also one? And you fight?"

"Oh no, we don't wage fights. It's just the—ideals, the way we think is not the same. The others are Dordover and Lystern. Mainly we cast magic, study, some become archers. There are humans too. Do you follow?"

"Yep now I get it. Because you were upset." I pointed out. "And don't have animals in Julatsa?"

"Hm, no Familiars or pets. The way we do magic is elemental which means earth, fire, air. Most of my people aspire to be warriors, then they join the temples. Some of them become one with the animals. I was _concerned_ , not upset." Ilkar had a tone of not-for-me when he raised the point of one with the animals.

"Haha, ok. I think I would like to visit someday. And see the 'one with animals' process. What is it like? They summon them?" Because it was a high possibility I could find a connection with that!

He beamed. "Ah, I'm not sure. I didn't observe them long enough. Yes, when we get out, we'll go visit, my friend. Because you worry about the dog?"

"Oh. I am not sure if Serif is that word, he is a companion to me. I was in danger and he saved me. That demon thing- I don't think they're same. Yes. He didn't answer me." (I forgot those difficult words easily)

Ilkar frowned. "Not even a sign or a sensation? Damn."

I laid my hand on his shoulder- his muscles had tightened with tension. "It's alright. He is not in pain. You need rest. Go and lie down."

The mage's argument that he could still move made me chuckle. I detected a note of genuine sincerity in his voice.

"I can find a way to get you to the archives… How do the hall passes look like?" I moved on.


	3. Daring Theft

"The librarians are women, wearing grey robes and the tokens are red rectangles. You really want to do this so soon?"

"Worth trying. I'll be fine. Night is ideal for this sort of stealth," I replied. He raised a brow.

Ilkar slowly unbuttoned the top of his shirt and unhooked a chain with a blue ring hanging off it. "I should give you this."

"Ooh, what is it? Is it a present?" I looked through it but it seemed so ordinary.

"If you are discovered, touch it. This Ring alerts me immediately." To my astonishment, he planted a kiss on my forehead.

I returned the special key. "Here it's yours. What door does it open?" I rose and gestured to the bed.

"Thank you." Mage chose not to tell me. 

"Ok. Sleep well." I looked outside, the night was young. Fine, would give a few hours before I went into action. Hehe, always got a kick out of nicking things. I looked at his chest lifting and falling, but he was not deeply asleep. When the time came, I said the incantation, padding into the danger zone. Soldiers were talking loudly and bantering. All their keyrings were the same, no good. I prowled from floor to floor, eyes keened to the maximum. I had excellent vision and hearing skills.

Then I spotted a woman in grey. Her hair was tied up in a bun, wearing spectacles. She passed by a group of soldiers and let them hug her. Unusual tokens hung off her belt. Bingo! Now the question was how to extract them from her. Provided this spell continued to last, I could sneak them out but the librarian kept walking and running. I trailed behind the lady to a bookroom upstairs. The air felt cooler here.

She continued walking about, flipping records, muttering to herself. I didn't let her out of sight. This place must be some kind of library. Where could the restrictive section be? The woman went to a table and stacked more books and scroll- cases. I crouched beside her table.

This could be hours. The Cloak spell was not my best one. I attempted to take the tokens, but they were tightly attached. I crouched down and used the Ring. **Hey you awake?**

**He responded with a gasp, Felicia! Have you been discovered?**

**No, no chill. Now I see a lady with red tokens. She doesn't seem to be slowing down. I need more time but this invisible glamour might wear off.**

Ilkar hesitated. Then he replied, **say this Dalachodladh. Short sleep spell. Cloakwalk may be just a few more minutes. If it's too risky….**

**I'm pretty sure I can take the pass. Ah yes she has a few, how many of them you need?**

He said one would be sufficient. It was still alright, until suddenly the lady bumped into me and I fell on my butt. Oh shit! My hands were returning back to color. I whispered the words picturing the magic but to no avail. She glared at me. "Excuse me, what are you doing here, servant?" her voice was sharp.

I grinned but unfortunately didn't have my friend's persuasion. The librarian did not grab at me but marched to the table. Zapping her fingers, she was pressing many buttons that had appeared. I couldn't let her alert anybody so I jumped on the table too and grasped her hand. The woman struggled, growling. "Dal a chodladh!" I said looking directly at her. This one didn't have any mana concept.

She sagged and fainted on the ground. We were behind the table and I pulled one token free. As I was about to make a getaway, more people came in. Some were guards, some were gentlemen and ladies. Why were they crowding this place at night? Libraries should be open in the day. I cursed and stayed hidden.

The entrance was chock full. The elf still did not sound energetic. I was sorry to have to wake him. Well I would wait patiently. Unfortunately nobody wanted to leave anytime soon. I was behind a cart of things and crawled to the entrance. 

Lady Luck didn't want to help me this time, thanks a lot. I'm helping my ally not for myself, I scowled. The woman began moaning and some men were noticing that. **Ilkar I've got it. But suddenly the whole place is crowded.**

**I'm coming. Don't run or draw attention.**

**Um the place is on the higher floor. I added.**

**I know, we're connected.**

Handy piece of ring! I tuned back to what the woman was slurring. The sleeping spell was on her so the people were not able to hear her. Please, please don't let her say it's me. Some had even come in front of my cart where I was behind. I readied to scoot under and slip between shelves.

Nearby something fell with a resounding smack. The blue ring vibrated in my hands. He was here! "Oops how clumsy of me," the elf exclaimed. "I am sorry." Crouching down, Ilkar and I locked gazes. He nodded slightly and mouthed- follow me. I slipped out from the other end of the cart. Ilkar blocked me from view, looking at the people gathering around the woman. Nobody seemed to notice.

We left at an even pace.

_Damn I could've pulled this off myself! My standards had sure fallen. I cursed._

Back in his room, Ilkar was so fatigued he fell into bed immediately. "With luck she will forget everything." He smiled, clasping the token.

I repeatedly said I felt sorry.

He blinked," Why? You succeeded."

"I've made you tired. You should be resting." I folded his blanket. And I think I muttered more things. When I looked up the Julatsan was already sound asleep. I covered him with the blanket.

* * *

The next day, I awoke finding that Ilkar had not risen yet. This was weird, normally the elf was an early riser. The sun's rays made the surface golden and glittered off the metallic surfaces. Our beds were adjacent but enough handspans for personal space. He had drawn the sheet across. Actually there were other beds too, I didn't know why he chose this one.

I wanted to touch him, try to touch his ears too.

Ilkar sighed and moved. I had just touched his hair. Quickly I pretended to be innocent and busied myself looking at the rack of clothes in the corner. "Morning," I said.

He replied in a groggy tone and rubbed his eyes. Peace and quiet, until several sharp knocks rapped on the door. I dove under the clothing. Ilkar grumbled for the person to wait and then took a shirt to wear. He took his sweet time. Then he peeked outside and opened the door. Another human came in and she was dressed like a servant or chambermaid. She put down the breakfast tray. They appeared to know each other, for Ilkar did not get mad and she poked him in the chest, chiding. He shook his head putting hands out in surrender.

They spoke in low tones. "Yes I have the child. You can come out now," he said.

Now the elf was wearing a cream undershirt and dark pants. "This is Flo another friend. Felicia." He introduced us.

Flo beamed. She seemed older than me, hair cropped short and had freckles all over her face. "Hey."

"Outdone it again, mage. I'm almost jealous of you."

"What? Any news?" Ilkar feigned innocence like a boy.

She slipped out a small paper roll. He read it. Flo nagged that she always got worried between correspondence. I chuckled. Hm maybe they were together. "Never been easy being with you, elf."

"Aw I'm sorry. Thank you. I appreciate everything." He whispered something to her.

When she left, it was almost on my tongue to ask. She could be trusted? When Ilkar and I reached for the jug of tea at the same time, our hands brushed. Like a lizard's skin, frigid. Huh? I studied my friend. He should be feeling warm. Unless elves had different body temperature. "Ilkar, do you want to wear another cloak? You look cold."

He had his eyes closed while he enjoyed the tea. Then he ate the cereal. "I'm fine, don't worry. Not casting today."

"But, I doubt anybody will feel cold to the touch." I normally did not insist. I almost wanted to pick up a cloak and make him wear one. He smiled. "Flo knows, about me? Safe?"

"Um. She is always alert for information." Ilkar refilled my mug. I didn't know how to feel, happy that another person was helping in the business of spying, or worry about reliability. Ilkar was with his own thoughts, plainly not going to chat. Even though he did not snap at me, his tone was dreamy and distant.

"I see. You're- angry that I might be from Xetesk. And Serif being mine?"

The elf looked astonished. He had quite an expressive face, anger, happiness and hurt showed easily. "Not angry. I'm from Julatsa, we normally don't keep Familiars. Since it has bonded, it's imperative we save it soon. I knew someone's demon, when it was shot, he suffered the most terrible pain."

My heart skipped. I stopped worrying about our problem and my mind filled with panic images of what-ifs and Serif burning and so on. "I did try to call him. No answer. I don't know how to get him back. Maybe trapped."

Ilkar gave me an appraising look. "Forgive me, on the Xetesk debate. I forget your life is different and you wander around. I'm old. Is that right, didn't have one house?"

"I'm glad we're ok. Ah yes, I moved around towns, if I got into trouble, I wouldn't be able to stay. I had a mother once. She went off, and then so much fire."

He came close to pat my back. "Maybe someone is looking for you. Try not to give up, look at it this way, every person has some concern and love."

I felt teary and rubbed my eyes. "Yea. What about you? Any girls?"

"Hehe I can't count them. Among my.. friends we had some conflict… and we all acted rashly." He joked, then got sober. Ilkar busied himself with the domestic stuff like clearing the dust, and sweeping the floor. I wanted to talk with him more, but he was in his own world. Yes elves didn't look their age.

I didn't need taking care of. Somehow it would sound rude and ungrateful if I bluntly stated this. Instead I planned what to steal next, if I could get hold of some sort of treasures…. "I was thinking, of going to do research in the library today. Can you stay here?" Ilkar remarked.

What? I didn't like being cooped. "Can't I come? I'll disguise as an apprentice or something." I gestured to the other robes, though they were too long for me.

"You'd be more bored there. Why don't you try to talk to your Familiar? And maybe Flo will come by again later. I need you to pass her a message."

He selected a pale cream robe and slipped it on, which made him look even frailer with the sunlight filtering in. "Are you warm enough?" I asked. He nodded.

Flo would come in with her own key. If the knocks were very loud, I was to hide and not open the door. "Sleep and eat. With luck we can accomplish everything properly, Gods protecting…." Ilkar murmured. I told him good luck, uncertain if he heard me.

I lay down and closed my eyes. In a long silence, Serif barked. I asked, "Where are you?" He seemed to be trapped behind a barrier of some kind, an enclosed place and I was so worried. If I knew where I would get him. Serif scratched at the wall and tried again and again. "Show me." When we were on the run, Serif had remained a tiger until we reached a more crowded tavern and he had vanished. I had never tried to call him.

Instead flashes of a woman's face floated in front and I began weeping. Mother! I lost it! I'm sorry. I could not see her face clearly, instead her height was imposing and she turned away. I sat up, sweating profusely and covering my face. Why did she go? At least tell me if she was alive somewhere?

Always abandoned, always alone. I hated this feeling. I want to believe that there is love and someone waiting for me. I decided to focus on the mana thing that Ilkar spoke about.

Outside the Aranos deep forests, a battle of assassins and villains was about to come to an end. The tall elf buried the sword deep into the chest of the man. Warm blood splashed his armor and face but he did not flinch. Spinning quickly, he avoided the flying blades of the enemy.

In a blur of movement the rest of them died, eyes wide open. But he felt no hatred, nor satisfaction.


	4. The Assassin Drow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter Drizzt! drow= Dark elf
> 
> Song: Welcome to Chaos Son of rust

The elf warrior did not look like a usual elf, for his hair was pale and his skin dark as night. He dressed in stark black armor as well, not his choice of color. But the hirers did not provide the other nature range of colors he wished for. A buzz from the structured metallic circle around his neck. He paused and attempted to pull it off. His fingers stung.

Cleaning his blades on the bodies, the dark elf then started for the west wing of the castle. The sun showed that it was early morning. He did not curse, as it was pointless.

"Well done Drizzt! Indeed you have earned this sum!" the minute human cried clapping his hands. He was a hobbit working for the warlords, dressed in finery and rings adorned every finger. Bags of gold were given. Drizzt did not move to touch them.

"Why are you crestfallen?" the hobbit asked mockingly.

Huskily, for the collar caused pain, he tried to be patient. "You know why. I offered my services, yet you imprison me like this." Drizzt gestured to his neck. He coughed.

"Come now drow. You can't deny how wonderful it is to live here, in the lap of riches. Then what do you want? I can't help with that"

 _How dare you!_ Drizzt wanted to scream and slash the man's throat. But the hobbit's control was close by-- even with his preternatural reflexes Drizzt would become helpless at the click of that button. The metallic collar ensured all obedience, nobody could escape its influence lest they destroy the main controls. The electrical jolts were varying in voltage, a little buzz would spike some pain, whilst the highest setting would render even the strongest being unconscious.

He did not want a repeat of the first time. Drizzt had awoken and been restrained. Something had shot him and captured him. And then he became their assassin and mercenary.

So he kept his face stoic and nodded. "I want to have her. My panther." He asked.

"I'm sorry. What would I do if you used her against us huh?" The hobbit smiled and waved dismissively. Drizzt's heart clenched, and he stalked out of the office. On the way, the drow passed his favorite part of the castle, the flourishing greenery. Behaving people could come here at leisure, a small forest that grew from the third level. Drizzt was standing on the fourth level. His sharp sight noticed all the people were also wearing this device.

He had gone mad trying to remove it. Nobody wants to be shackled. He even hit himself against a stone and used his blades to try to cut it off. In the end the metal had some scratches and he collapsed with exhaustion.

For now, Drizzt tried to enjoy the luxuries of his rest time. He had a nice meal to look forward to. There were other things to remember but he couldn't.

Memories fogged over.

***********

A distance away in the opposite tower of the same castle, the Julatsan mage Ilkar waited impatiently as the librarian opened the Restricted section. His tattoo itched, as if many ants were marching inside his skin. He fought not to tear off the skin. Ilkar focused on taking deep breaths, everytime he wanted to lose his temper or experience great moodswings, it would worsen.

At least this slight stinging was tolerable for now. He had tried to remain on the bench, because it sapped his strength to stand for too long.

"What is the problem?" he forced a smile. This was the second time he asked. She was watching the red token blink, the compartment sliding open ever so slowly.

"I am sorry. Please be patient, Restricted has not been attended to in years. May I know why you want to go inside?" She blinked owl eyes. Ilkar was about to cast, use some power to make her obey. Then he remembered, how Felicia had asked him to wear more clothing. He could not afford to, or he'd faint. "I have something important to look up. Official business. I appreciate this." He turned to his usual elven charms.

The woman giggled and pressed some buttons. In truth, why did he worry? No need to hurry, the Clans were all away on their conquering lands spree. Ilkar had half his mind on the thief girl. She might be so bored that she would try to do something rash on her own. At first the trust was very tentative and almost impossible. The elf knew she would fight, but not against him. When Flo said they had another mage, Ilkar didn't want the person to suffer like this too. Her tender age had made him step in.

He had to admit he wanted a sense of gratitude from the wildchild. Her accusations stung: Why do you save me, I'm just a thief. You're one of them! But everyone was selfish, deep down. Because of rooted fear.

From the first night, he had made much progress and now she did not mind talking about her life. Ilkar had been fortunate to have trustworthy companions. A part of him regretted having a fallout with them. He would give **anything** to return to their side. Yet for the young rogue, she had lost more in her life. Despite Felicia's impulsiveness, she masked her loneliness.

He smiled remembering how Felicia had been worried about his pain. Her tone was of denial, yet she couldn't conceal her true feelings. The night before when she offered to steal the tokens, Ilkar did not sleep. He had spent his remaining mana to scry for the animal or the locket. The problem with general scrying was that the images were vague. Nothing came up, leaving him drained and lightheaded.

Oh for the good old fashion of finding manually. Shit. No one had actually seen the artefacts' room before. The pet would be a problem, what if it was not in control?

Finally the room could be entered! Ilkar let his smile shine on her and she was over the skies. He rushed in, looking at the indexes.

Others would be so lucky not having a blasted Mark of dominance to be removed. The elf with a streak of envy. He began to read voraciously when he found the necessary volumes. That fateful night, Kalan seemed sorry when Ilkar came awake from the heavy dosage of drugs. First the itch, then pain made him comply. Unlike the dark elf, Ilkar decided not to fight head-on.

Ilkar shifted, clinking his necklace. He was feeling the mind drift from overload, so he contacted her. **How are you ? Slept well?**

 **I'm not fine. I found Serif, but he can't come to me. A closed barrier blocks him** \- she sounded grieving as well.

**Felicia,what happened? Did you hurt yourself?**

The mage glanced out the tiny window. It had been some hours.

**I'm sad. I feel abandoned, that mother came in a vision then she looked angry. Maybe it's a nightmare… don't worry. I'm better now. Looking for news?**

**Yes I will. Then I'll come back. It's a nightmare. I** **care.** He extended a virtual touch. Felicia smiled and nodded.

What the Julatsan eventually found taxed a heavy price indeed…..

* * *

Before both had been captured and brought to Aranos, the two elves had crossed paths. But fate did not have them meet then. Drizzt determined to find a way out, had started crossing the Linkbridge between the two towers. It was always down for easy access of supplies. In the centre, he got several electric shocks and fell to his knees. His perfect vision was blurry with the haze. A pounding headache started.

Ilkar had been a mere distance away on the other end, watching for the bandits' group. Then he saw people bringing the prisoners for interrogation. Drizzt tried to call out for help, but was choked. Then the other elf left in a hurry.

Now the drow was eating his meal, and left half. They always gave such a huge portion. That mage! He never forgot him, though it had just been a brief encounter… he normally wore blue or green robes, a boyish charm a little shorter than he was- dark hair, elven features. Maybe the person could free him, Drizzt ruminated in annoyance. He should have tried harder! The underground passages were a curiosity. Of course no sane person wanted to patrol there but a drow was accustomed to that. Many exotic creatures like black manticores, salivating huge lions and mythic creatures were imprisoned. They didn't seem a threat to him.

He promised he would try to free them. He had been searching diligently for escape routes. Still the collar stopped them leaving freely. Now he had only two keys, if he gained more trust, Drizzt hoped to open more doors and look for Guen, his magical black panther.

Tonight he would go there again, to see why it stopped. the drow's footsteps made no sound. He almost thought he could make it until at the same part, the jolts stung harder. He gasped. Stepping back it stopped. Drizzt crawled. The pain did not

lessen. Many pressure points had been applied hard. _No! Not this pain let me go! Please! The dark elf screamed, it was as if fire was destroying him from the inside._ Then he fainted.

* * *

**Felicia**

Walking around made me so bored. Why did he take so long to come back? I found a pair of magic glasses. They were brass and shaped like tubular things. I stood on the table to test them. Flo had taken the message and did not stay long.

Small figures in the distance were much clearer now. Eh? Was that a man? After struggling against something, he had trouble coming to this side of the castle. He was quite dark and had white hair. Hmm was he a very old person? I couldn't wait to tell Ilkar about it. Next he put both hands to his throat and seemed to fight. Huh? I tested the glasses more to focus. He lay on the floor.

An hour passed, and our door opened. There he was! I had eaten my share and kept some under the shiny cover for Ilkar. "Hey I'm so glad to see ya!" I exclaimed, warmth flooding me. He beamed as I hugged him tightly.

"Me too. I'm starving." The elf placed the scrolls and books down and opening the cover, dug in. I told him about the sighting.

"He can't cross over. Don't know why, his hair is white." I gushed.

"Hm? How did you see him? Where?" I waved the pair of glasses. Ilkar finished the rest of his soup, gesturing be patient. Then he stood up, using it to see what I described. Since he was tall enough didn't need to climb up.

"Do you see him?"

Softly, he replied, "Ah yes. How resourceful you are. Found this in a chest?" I didn't answer, actually I had been so bored and wanted to find stuff. "Strange only guards can walk freely he seems to be having problems." When Ilkar came back to the table, his smile was sad. "My own situation is the same. I can't leave freely."

He looked like he had known this fact for quite long. His voice did not pitch, just quiet and resolute.

"What? Why not?" I could not believe what I was hearing! I should not be perturbed…. My own survival was more important.

Ilkar continued as if my outburst had not taken place- "I can help you to escape this place. That does not change. Your locket is difficult to locate but possible. I overheard where the artefacts and treasures are usually stored. Chances are Kalan didn't bring it with him…."

At this point I didn't want to care, strange as it was. Poor elf! "No wait wait, I don't understand, Ilkar. Why can't you leave with me? I've lost mother and friends---- won't lose anybody else!" My voice faltered and tears tracked down my face, snowflakes tinting my eyes. Why was life so cruel?

For awhile, the mage did not move. Then I felt his fingers touching my face. "Don't be sad. Maybe your mother is waiting somewhere? Because, the solution to the curse means I have to kill someone which greatly risks my own life." He sank down, heaving a sigh.

I hugged him again and didn't want to let go.

"Ilkar, that's terrible. Tell me how I can help you, I owe you so much." I pleaded.

He coughed. "Thank you. Um, I’m going to suffocate. I am curious who this man may be.” My emotions had just surged so much that I didn't expect this turn of events. I had failed to be the hardened thief I used to be.

Ilkar said I ought to wash my face in a fatherly manner.

Later, he shared information about the art of Familiars, summoning and the lore. Lore means the type of magic including spells and so on. Since I couldn't read, and the language was not in Common English, Ilkar translated the words. I listened to his melodic voice. "A Familiar is an animal or demon form that forms a strong bond, called a bloodbond to a master. It can be made by some rituals and witchcraft. Sometimes a master unknowingly summons it." Pausing, he glanced at me. I nodded. "Whatever the case, it is the extension and will of the master's conscience. When the creature is injured or tortured you will suffer every moment of torment. There is no way to remove a bond, unless death falls. When a Familiar is weakened, its lifeforce can be sustained by the presence, affection of its master. So both parties must look out for each other. That is the most important section. You said Serif is trapped but cannot show where. That's worrying." He chewed his lip, ears flicking.

It dawned on me. "We've looked everywhere but not the other building. Where we saw the man." I patted his right arm and persuaded him to let me see the mark. He hesitated, then folded up the sleeve. "Does it get worse, and expand when you cast?"

"At first it was only the circle." Ilkar meant the front of the snake on the top of his palm, then it had some spikes and now formed a snake up to the elbow part. "Then we should go search there. I wonder if I can cross as well. This may limit my movements. I can't exceed the perimeters of the castle's docks."

That was why he had been skeptical when I commented he could waltz off like a bird. I had been so blind not to understand that. From today, this would change. I was going to keep him safe, somehow. Then we got ready for bed.

"Ilkar I won't let anything happen… we're allies. So, I won't give up. You shouldn't give up either, or leave me. Promise?" I said in the darkness. He had just extinguished the flame of the candles.

I could hear him breathing as he passed my bed and then taking off his shirt, he sat down. "Those are two promises. I won't give up, Felicia. Because that is not my value. However for any elf, it is a sin to lie so I cannot promise… I can stay until the very last moment to buy time. Goodnight." He stroked my hair.

Rustle of cloth when Ilkar lay down as well. I steeled myself not to weep, and visions of my mother and my home long long ago burned in the distance. And somebody had swept me up. She had been angry though, as she turned her back. My friend meant he would probably do something idiotic, like save me and take the brunt of the attack. 

"I don’t leave anyone behind.” I whispered. He did not reply so he should have fallen asleep. Benevolence of elves was a trait I had not forgotten, even if I had not successfully been accepted by them last time.


	5. A Fragile Alliance

Having caught wind of bad news: those tyrants were returning earlier than expected, Flo had delivered the message. Immediately it put Ilkar in a foul mood of cursing and swearing. Last night, he had been empathetic and refined especially when he read to me… now was a different side. I had already half- awoken to his boots stamping and his ire.

"I'm sorry Ilks. What shall I do then?" she was replying. Ah his nickname, so cute.

"Gods drowning. Dammit, it’s all going down. I **need** to find out who the other person is. It's crucial, I have to. So much to do! Can you help me?" he said in a demanding way.

Flo murmured something. The elf became quiet again. Who was the other person? Ah, maybe he didn't mean just me. I listened. "I have only half the map. Yes. I will. You too be careful." His volume dropped to normal but still rich with worry.

She responded like a mother, "Can't the red mark be taken off? In the other side, they use collars. Bastards. One plan at a time, Son. I'd best be going now." I stifled a laugh- _how can she call him that?_

He laughed mirthlessly. "Okay okay, mdm. I will calm down. Try to leave with us too, Flo. Thank you." When he shut the door, I intended to go back to sleep. "Hey you heard us? My voice wasn't soft."

Rolling over, I asked, "Who is the other person, elf? I thought I'm the rescuee." Ilkar was standing with his back to me, and acted as if he had not heard me. So I washed up and came to the breakfast table. My friend absently sat down but did not touch his food. He seemed to be looking at something beyond me. "If they return earlier, I will have to smuggle you out first, then find a way to get your things. And I am not sure if it's safe to tell you this. I need to rescue another person. That was my original mission."

I nodded. "Yea, go on."

He frowned. "You don't mind?"

"Nope, why would I? I'm ready to help."

"I see. This person is a- fighter, he can be a strong ally. He is highly skilled. Trouble is I don't know who he is, it was my vow to someone who died. The trail went cold. I shouldn't take on so much." His golden eyes were rimmed with worry.

"Don't give up. It's possible. Well, I wouldn't expect less of a Julatsan mage."

"What an insult. You're right."

He smiled and said we ought to get ready to find the artifact room.

Before I went with him, I changed into an apprentice robe and glamored myself to look like an ordinary person. I enjoyed his astonishment.

Ilkar would sense where the magic was. Many identical rooms later, and stairs, the mage closed his eyes. One hand spread, the elf seemed to fumble on an invisible surface. Sweat slicked his face. I prepared to support him. An ordinary door set inside the wall to the side.

"They are here. Stand back." Ilkar sounded distant. He took a deep breath and murmured words rapidly. I kept an eye on the path behind us. What about the key? Instead of exerting himself, we could use that. The lock vibrated and then turned in both directions. He seemed to have substituted a key in.

Coast was clear. "Come, we're in," He gasped, sagging against the wall. The huge room made it difficult to start.

I hesitated. "Can you manage?" His face had gone a ghostly pallor right to his lips.

He sighed, eyes closed and both hands to his temples. "Quickly, before they come. You will have to…. I’m exhausted.” 

Searching all the boxes, chests, trunks and things, I couldn't find any sort of pendants. Ah there were other boxes on the mantelpieces too, little ones. "Next time let me. Hadn't tried the key." I said while climbing up to get at the top ones. No luck..

I hoped I could find it. The locket did glow sometimes. I fixated its white ivory color in my mind and focused. Something hit and bounced.

"Come to me!" I said. To my shock a purple box shot into my arms. I undid its clasp.

There it lay, in the shape of a heart and pulsed. I took it out and slipped into my pocket. "Great, one task done," he remarked, now standing. His skin had returned to normal again.

"Thank you. I'll repay you," I said emotionally. The elf chuckled. We left the place smoothly and I insisted I would do my own magic, by making it look untouched.

I waved my hands. Return to state.

He was impressed! Haha. "No the key can't fit. It's for the main doors. A bit too late."

We laid low after breaking in there. Flo had found some servants willing to help, but only she came to give messages.

"How soon would the people be back?" I asked when he came back from the archives and interrogation. I needed to stay undetected and indoors. Ilkar still went on those duties to fulfil their bargain. His moods were unpredictable. It was easier to pretend I didn't care.

He would teach me everything simple he knew and I had to learn fast. I worked on the invisibility spell. Since he could not exert too much, I relied on verbal instructions. Ilkar was an excellent teacher. Sometimes he forgot about the gravity of our life, proving a patient and steadfast friend. My respect and concern grew, unable to be suppressed.

Levitation, bright light stunspell, a repertoire of defences, how to use a dagger. I couldn't manage a sword yet. I could toss knives and daggers competently from my circus days.

One night I managed to find a set of gleaming daggers from a weapons room. He noticed with surprise as I plucked them off the wall to try again. I showed him my juggling prowess. Ilkar smiled, so rare a gesture.

Since I had plenty of manaforce, to cast, I wanted to try soothing pain. "Let me heal you. Please." Ilkar's mark hurt a lot one day and he didn't complain but he was less talkative. We were discussing about healing spells. Those were the most important fundamentals in a person casting. I created a green glow tinged with blue.

"Oh. This is more for flesh wounds. I tried it before." His voice was really soft, a sign of his wish to decline and felt shy.

I concentrated,my head feeling light. His hand was slightly swollen. The mark faded, my eyes were still open. It did seem fine, until he gasped, because the cursemark came back.

"Sorry!" I had let go- a force from the mark seemed to repel me. "Are you ok?"

He shook his head. "It won't work. Warmheal is for fleshwounds. A little less pain now. Thanks." He flexed the hand.

I vowed to practice more. "The improvement is there, you have more focus."

"Cool. So what other basic stuff is there? I want to learn… more. Do you know any- skills from (I paused) er…. Dordover?"

"Actually a lot of Casting and mana methods are similar. They do have extensive depth into the ones I know. I don't specialise on advanced healing spells. I have a friend who's from there too."

"Okay. But what about the other one?"

I watched if he'd get mad. Nowadays I hinted about X, on the dark magic stuff. It sounded so intriguing. Elf ignored that and changed the subject. He remained pleasant. Unable to get a comment on that subject, I left it.

If Ilkar was affected by the Curse, I would have to go on alone to complete the mission. I prayed not. If he had little inkling who the person should be, I would be doomed too. Maybe we could ask that man on the bridge.

Ilkar's optimism faded.

I said, "Okay. But I won't let anything happen to you." He would use a blunted tip sword to propel me forward. I watched him sheath the blade.

The elf didn't look at me. "I'm not that important now. I came fully understanding what will happen. I have no regrets." I thought his voice wavered slightly. Did he really mean it? If only I could reassure him!

Then there was no time for pondering that. We walked across the same bridge. The guards there nodded seeing that swordtip was at my back and I was tied. Goosebumps shivered when the door to the other side loomed. Then loudly a man demanded, "Hey! Mage, prisoners don't need to come to this side--- uff!"

It had been so fast, that Ilkar had delivered a punch to him. Wow I gaped. The mage shook his hand. "What if they come?"

"Felt like doing that. Idiot. " The man was down. Now Ilkar and I hurried to the doorway. Would this trigger an attack on his mark? Nothing happened, Ilkar didn't collapse nor suffer pain. He produced the special key and turned. The door opened.

We ascended the steps. "Yes we did it!" I whispered hugging him. The elf's golden-hazel eyes shone. But knowing that my ally may not be able to get the same freedom as I could, dampened my spirits a little. More warriors marched up and down here. The positive side of this was they minded their own business.

Waiting till we were out of earshot, "So do we return to your…place when we find him?" I asked.

The Julatsan considered. "It will work better if we find a temporary place here. I don't like crossing the bridge too often. Leave that part to you."

"I won't fail." We split up, agreeing to meet back at a crooked statue on a particular level with dirty blue curtains. The others had red curtains. We would speak via the Rings. If I found the guy , I should question him on his identity and this side of the castle. Could the information still be valid, as Ilkar's friend had died before continuing on? 

I asked my pendant, _can you help my friend? I don't want him to be left behind,he has done so much for me._

**********

No answer yet. Checking all the rooms and listening, observing, I noticed one common point: all prisoners wore metallic collars here. Meanwhile I would also need to seek out a room not in use by others. I thought of that possibility, having stayed in the interrogation rooms cold presences could be felt. Picking a lock, I decided to survey a spacious study room.

Touching the Ring, I focused. **Ilkar found anyone yet?**

**No luck. Some people may have seen him. I came downstairs, which floor are you on?**

**Maybe he went outside… I see. Um, about halfway up, forgot the level.** Standing on the steps I looked out at the opening. **Very high up, people are small.**

Ilkar chuckled, I could picture him. **I can't see where I am. Dark... Next floor is noisy like many monsters. Be careful.** I waited. Maybe Ilkar was preoccupied.

The next best course of action would be to speak to the dark figure we had seen earlier. While I was hiding behind a pillar, wondering if I could steal something useful, He was the only one with white hair, dark skin. "Wait!" I called. He turned to look at me, black skin and sharp features, muscular, wearing swords on his belt.

"I- I am lost." I said at last. Ah he is not old.

He had strange eyes as well, I think the right term should be purple, or lavender. At that time I thought it was special blue. "You… are new here?" he asked in a deep voice, accent different from Ilkar's.

"No I have not come before." I followed him to a well- furnished room, luxurious curtains, food in many dishes, wines, silver cutlery. I sent to my friend that I had found the person.

Now he replied, **Good,good found him! Ask if he knew Catalan, does he have two magical swords? He is the only one who carries two. If anyone looks dangerous, Don't confront them directly.**

 **Yes**. Then while my friend came up with verifying questions, I asked the warrior. He said yes and the descriptions fitted. He had astute observation in his features, quite elfin. No one would overhear us, he said and he introduced himself as Drizzt do'urden. Honestly, Drizzt said he was a drow. I withheld this from my friend first. "It is safe here? I cannot be found out." I looked behind every nook and cranny. Feeling stimulated, I was upgrading to another level of stealth! 

"Nobody notices. As long as we don't draw attention, they care only for wealth. Do you feel hungry?" Drizzt asked me to eat my fill.

While eating, I related our side of things and the plans.

Then the Julatsan grumbled **-what's taking so long? I'm here already.** He was yelling through our Link.

 **Sorry explaining to Drizzt. You can come up, the ring connects us**.

I winced at his temper. Was a mage’s temper always this bad?

**No! I don't want to draw attention. Fine, then get him to meet back later! Ilkar sounded exasperated.**

I went on, "I saw you getting hurt on the bridge. That night. My friend is a mage. He can help us. Catalan asked him to get someone out, I have a strong sense, person is you. I hope I'm not wrong."

He clasped my hand. "Yes. I have seen him. From the questions I dare say I am the right person."

I said my name. "Ok, Ilkar wants me to go meet him now. Come later…." I told him the place and then snuck out.

People were engrossed in their own business. The moment I saw Ilkar, he didn't look angry, I had been mistaken. He was pacing and when I closed the distance his hazel eyes were full of emotion. His grip on my shoulders was hard and then I was embraced. My breath left me.

"I thought you got caught! " he hissed in exasperation.

"No I'm fine." I wanted to add that I was touched he cared but my throat closed up. The shadows moved, and Drizzt appeared. I said hi. Ilkar moved in front of me protectively. His tone was brisk. "You are the assassin Catalan told me about. Can we trust you?"

I turned to be on the lookout for any loiterers.

"Yes. I saw you once on the bridge! I wanted to talk to you but this prevented me. It restricts me." The drow said, coughing a little.

Ilkar weighed this and he stepped a bit closer. "I'm Ilkar, a mage. Perhaps I can try to help, but not now. I am out of mana… is there any control to this?" Then he tapped me. Time to go to the temporary room. I led the way and inside, we got started more on the introduction. "I didn't expect you to look…."

Drizzt nodded seeming sad. "Yes. I am a dark elf. But I don't behave like my kin."

Ilkar was quiet. We were sitting facing the dark elf. He replied, "I don't mean to insult you. I just felt startled."

"Yes. Felicia what do you think?" Drizzt watched me in a resigned manner. My locket warmed. I glanced at Ilkar and nodded.

"He is not a bad person. We just have to help each other and get that collar off right?" I commented. Ilkar sat back.

"Wait what about Guen? I have to get her back. My panther."

The mage scowled. I almost burst out laughing, his downturned slant of brows and sulk right about killed me. "Don't tell me- another pet? Argh." He stood up pacing. I asked him to calm down.

In equal dignity, the dark elf said, "No she's _not_ a pet! Guen is my companion and her figurine is rightfully mine. They took her but I know not where. She is from the Astral Plain."

Ilkar's grumbling was murmured, but I could hear some of it. "Why can't people be simple? No attachments to anything, anybody or pets…." I said that it was typical when he got worried. The drow almost wanted to hold him.

After he gently leaned his forehead against a cupboard, he asked, "Fine. How do you suggest looking for it?"

"I know where they always come and go with stolen loot. It should be the attic, trouble is, I don't have the key. Another pet? You mean…."

"Yes mine too, Serif my dog. He's locked up somewhere," I said. "I can easily obtain more keys. Love to practice my theft."

Ilkar retorted, "Time is tight! What if we can't find them? You both need to go. The mercenaries are returning, can't have them catch you again!"

I analyzed, "Don't fret, Ilkar, now there're three of us. I'm sure we will find Guen and my pet. Drizzt is a skilled assassin eh? Everything will work out."

He did not look convinced, sat down to take deep breaths. "Drizzt, he has a mark, a dangerous tattoo making casting painful. So you see, life is hard for him."

The drow said he understood and wished to aid us. We shook hands. Ilkar's stare was uncompromising and fierce. "If you betray us, drow I will not hesitate to do what I must. I can't afford any slip ups. I respected my friend. It was his deathwish… " It chilled me that the kind elf had a harshness in his tone.

"I won't do that."

**********

Ilkar didn't trust the dark elf. Why and how did he get himself in this mission? A fine mess. He could have his share of women, luxuries, gold. He should have ignored the plights of all the sad faces, abandoned his conscience and simply focus on himself! Everyday the elf asked himself this. Well, their race had too much honour.

Felicia seemed all right with the drow. They were talking now, but he did not have to hear what was being said. Drizzt had a pet too, he may insist it was not just a pet but, _I'll just simplify it all,this is too much for animals collar to get freed. I should purchase one too,a cat or an otter?_ Ilkar smirked.

The tattoo was intensified of late, though he endured it. A bad sign, because when the villains exerted control and tortured prisoners of territories taken over, it meant all those cursed would feel utmost agony. So, his mood would not be the most uplifting. Ilkar wished he could sleep and not wake up.

"Is everything okay? Have something to drink," the girl coaxed, looking anxious. She could be a mixed blood, not entirely human. Those bright leaf eyes reminded him of his lover.

Drizzt learnt about the curse on the mage's arm. He hailed from Julatsa, a very prominent magical region. The drow had heard of this College of magic from Silverymoon's Lady. No surface elf would trust a drow. They had a reputation of cunning. The only problem of freedom was his collar that made it ache. He could sympathize with Ilkar's pain.

"How does Serif look like? Your Familiar? I have an affinity with animals."

She described him as a small dog with patches. "He seems to be in a dark enclosed place. I can't picture where he is. I need to find him soon, though I feel no pain. Really how do you have affinity?" Felicia beamed.

"I am a ranger. I see. He could be in the attic, I saw some people struggling with an enchanted prison a few days ago."

"Thank you! Ilkar are you alright?" she whispered into his ear. The Julatsan was weary despite his initial temper. In fact, the drow had never seen such bone whiteness to a surface cousin. They had more tanned, golden skin. Lady Alustriel his wizard friend gave off a moon aura so she was different. "I am sorry to trouble you," the ranger said.

"No, I am in a bad mood. How fast are your reflexes, Drizzt? As in, when enemy uses the collar, will you be able to kill him?"

He considered this. "I have tried. The killing is what I do all the time, to the blackhearted swine, so I am able to. The shocking pain prevents me from going near a person who has the control. I often faint before I get close."

Ilkar nodded. "What kind of pain?" He was pressing his right arm and stood up from the chair.

"Stinging a type of current. And I cannot breathe."

"Felicia, when we find out how it all works, reckon you can destroy the switches. While we distract?" Maybe it was some central machine. The mercenary had not seen much of technology but he was guessing.

"Yes I can."

"Good," Ilkar's energy returned in a trickle. He almost had it under control, when the throbs worsened and he could hardly breathe. "Shit." The room looked so dark suddenly and Felicia brushed against him. He vaguely heard them cry out his name. The Julatsan crumpled. Drizzt caught him before he hit his head on the floor, backwards.

"Ilkar! Oh god, what happened?" she panicked.

The drow frowned. His skin was burning up. "We have to get him to lie down. His pulse is quite unstable." Felicia began to cry silently and unrolling his sleeve, the marking was pulsing and had reddened. She followed him, carrying Ilkar to the bed.


	6. Difficult decisions

Drizzt said he was sorry and opened his shirt. Then he took his other hand and felt for the pulse. Ilkar shivered. There were no other injuries on other parts of his chest and neck. The child murmured something and a green-blue light emitted from her hands. The patient's breathing was quick and erratic. Drizzt used the blanket to cover him and touched his forehead.

Should he risk calling a mage to heal him? "No it's no use. No healing can help. What can we do?" Felicia gasped.

"I can make a herbal remedy. I know a garden, I’ve been there often. Get some water to cool him down." Felicia nodded and ran to find a bucket of water.

The ranger hurried to the first landing gardens. In a few minutes, his experience made sure he found the herbs necessary for relieving pain and fever. Drizzt's pity stirred.

_Mine is not as serious. I have moments of rest._

Ilkar heard them calling, but the place looked really dark. A Warmheal pulsed on his hand. He pulled away weakly. "Stop… open the curtains. So dark." His head ached so much, and he felt numbed to any pain, only the Curse consumed him.

"Shhh don't move. Drizzt went to get herbs." Cold cloth applied to his brow. He reached out, contacting with a soft fabric. His unhurt hand was grasped. "I'm helping, Ilks. Sleep." Fatigued, the stricken mage let himself go.

Upon waking, the elf was glad he could move his toes and limbs though they felt detached from him. With an inner Probing, Ilkar ascertained his condition had temporarily stabilized. Still, his foggy mind failed to recall why he was bedridden. He heard speaking nearby and raised his trembling hand. Too hard to get up. Frustrated that his normal voice was barely above a whisper. Summoning some strength, Ilkar managed to lift his head off the pillows and saw two familiar figures. The dog nudged his chest. He could not see anything beyond blurry figures and shapes. "It's best you remain lying down, Ilkar. How is it?" This person pressed him down and got a cloth to wet his brow. Slowly the hazy memory returned in fragments. He whispered.

A feminine voice piped, "It's me. We were talking, then you went white and luckily Drizzt was here. You fainted. Didn't have a fever before. He opened your shirt, and took off the boots. Or you didn't breathe well?" From the wobbly tone, he could tell she must have cried or wanted to. His vision was far from perfect. _Drizzt- oh yes we were there… before I…_ Smiling, Ilkar moved to console his ward. Patting her leg got her to calm down.

"You did well. Thanks. This… pain gets worse. Whenever they capture someone like me. The other time I hurt this bad, when Dimitri… ." Ilkar decided to keep his eyes closed so the nausea would not worsen. She struggled to be brave and listened to him. Drizzt had been silent, until she asked again if he was fine.

"Frankly arm is painful, but lying down is a good idea." Turning to the side, the mage retched and coughed. That took time to subside. He was bathed in sweat and gasping. She shouted his name. "Let me do this. Come, I've made this try and swallow it." The drow propped him up and steadied his hands on a mug of warm brew. Ilkar managed to keep it down and watching Serif sitting on the blanket, almost helped him forget the effects of being ill. It worked its healing magic and he had the energy to stay awake just for now. His parched throat was smoothened and his arm stopped throbbing.

Fel glared and gestured. "Stay in bed. Don't scare the crap out of me again, Ilkar! You stupid idiot!" He would have laughed if he had the stamina. She was feisty.

"We can find a man for you to kill. The quicker the better, then you will get well. Drizzt has the skill." Seeing him sink down into the pillows in defeat, she stopped and frowned.

His heart was sorrowful. "Promise me something… I may not survive…" He squeezed her hand.

******

My friend had come down with a sudden high fever. How did that happen, usually he was exhausted, he would rest and the tattoo wouldn't give trouble. How grave it appeared to be! I stopped crying, wouldn't help.

The most difficult promise he wanted to make me swear to! I ought to believe he was going to perish. My mind flashed back to the moment he had returned from the Restricted access and resigned himself never to escape. Now he kept repeating the mantra, "Don't bother about me… promise me not to wait. Do you hear me Felicia? Without the dog, Drizzt too. He will take care of you. Do not care what happens…" he said feverishly.

I covered my ears shaking my head. After sometime, Ilkar fell silent. He had opened his eyes, peering in an unfocused manner. "I won't do it. I can't promise that. You'll come with us. Because those fuckers won't spare you, once they find out." His good hand clasped mine in a sweaty grip. I remained silent.

"Promise me," he whispered. The fever must be affecting his thinking. I made the rag wet again. It was difficult to find a basin of water, as the kitchens were a long distance away. When I told them in a panicked state about needing to aid a sick man, the maids were kind enough to help bring in ice as well. I got some ice onto the rag and wrapping them, placed onto Ilkar's forehead. He finally drifted off, his grip relaxing.

Soon, the dark ranger elf returned with some herbs. I could smell how weird the scent was. He motioned for me to hold the cup and propped the fair elf up. "Drink this, my friend. Slowly now," Drizzt had a good bedside manner- patient and not raising his volume. Then again, he had just met us. I supposed drow were like that. Ilkar swallowed the brew, coughing a little.

Drizzt asked me if this had happened before.

I shook my head. "He just felt a lot of pain and once he slept, would improve. I didn't know he'd become worse like that." Ilkar's pallor had become less ghostly now, and his breathing was less choppy. "I don't want to leave him… he's making me swear not to care. We can't abandon him. We just can't," I said angrily.

Now he was safe, the drow and I were alone. Drizzt answered, "We won't. Perhaps my appearance has instilled more worries. I feel bad for this." His pale brows were sad.

"No no." Then the ranger recalled where he had seen the enchanted prison. I cheered up, wanting to go immediately. As we prepared, Ilkar stirred and wanted to talk to him right away. I did not want to look or know, so I waited at the doorway. Serif, we're coming! You'll be free! Glancing at the two elves, Drizzt seemed to reassure him while Ilkar spoke. Why couldn't he fight off the influence of the people? The Mark could be removed, he should be more confident of his abilities! It could not be that his life would be endangered in doing the Ritual. Surely we could overcome the problems!

I went over the dangers we'd braved. Ilkar shook his head then lay down. Drizzt covered him with the blankets.

"Sorry. We shall go now. This way," the drow said coming to join me and pointing to the darkened stairway at the end of the corridors. I would learn why a dark elf's senses would be helpful in our quest. I told him I feared not for myself but that the cursemark would worsen.

"I don't accept this!" I hissed.

"We will find a way to help. I can kill the marks."

Drizzt went first to the narrow passageway. This place was more narrow than the other floors. He said it was all right to come. In the shadows, there were many adjacent rooms. If not for his pale hair I wouldn't be able to see where the door was. "The lock?"

I jiggled using the lockpick until the consoling click meant we were in. I stepped right in, and he stopped me. "Wait. I see some alarm triggers. Don't move." The centre of the small chamber laid all kinds of figurines.

"Um ok. Do you see your Guen?" I asked, squinting. He carefully stepped over some invisible wire lines. Wow so agile.

He could still concentrate while talking to me. "No. Is that Serif, a dog barking?" As he pointed moving his fingers, some light traced the spot in the far corner. I strained to hear. Yes yes there was. My animal and I were connected now, and he was right inside this square box of prison.

"Crap! I don't know how to undo this thing," I cursed.

Drizzt said he would try. He levitated and gingerly tapped the top of the prison with nimble fingers. My thrill spiked. He whispered something and the whole thing faded. Gracefully, Drizzt landed with a roll. "Can I move now?" He watched curiously. I called Serif to me. The little dog changed into a bird and came right to me. I cradled him and kissed his little face.

"Yes it is safe to move. Cross over the purple lines. I marked them," he instructed.

Then we had come out. I was so grateful to have my friend back but remembered Guen. "Thank you. I'll help with Guen. Where could she be? Those were statues too."

"Oh. I suspect she may be held to do their missions, or the office."

"Can't you call her to come?" Drizzt sighed. "No, I need to have her statue before I can call her."

He smiled when Serif chattered.

*****

My bird left me as soon as we opened the door to our chamber. He went right for Ilkar and I froze, telling him don't peck him. And that he was sick and weak. The elf heard his chirping and stirred, cupping him in his hand. "What? You got a bird now?"

I smiled. He was well enough to sit up though I motioned for him to relax. "Haha this is my familiar, Serif. Show him." Immediately, he morphed back to the mutt and wagged his tail, panting.

For the longest time, complete silence. I waited for his explosion of hating monsters and demon dog. But Serif looked at Ilkar beseechingly, chocolate love eyes. The elf tickled him like he did this all the time. I remarked cheerfully, "See he likes you."

"Yes not as demonic as I pictured."

I patted his leg. The mage beamed. Drizzt looked out the windows. Ilkar still remembered his problem , "Found the other one yet?" They spoke in elvish for awhile. Wonder if that meant the two different races would become pals. I hoped so, then we could be a foursome! Yeay! I chewed on a fruitcake.

I didn't face the mage, still annoyed he wanted me to promise nonsense, he said, "I am sorry to have upset you. I've been thinking about it."

"Hm don't. Sleep and get well."

"I know that, Felicia. Come and sit nearer." I hesitantly prepared myself for the worst and gazed at Ilkar. He smiled. "I've seen Denser's cat, it was all black and skinny. Has he turned before into his true form?"

Except for the general spiking of his dark hair, he seemed back to normal.

My dog was simply lazing on Ilkar's lap, licking him from time to time. If I was not wrong, his presence had calmed and soothed him. "I don't know. He changed into a tiger once. You're all right with Serif. Hehe won't it be nice to have one too?"

The elf lugged him to me and instructed, "Stay there. Don't lick me. Maybe. I like cats. It is quite unnerving he changed so quickly."

I chuckled. The bitterness had left us. Drizzt turned to us, though he seemed worried, he was neutral. Serif flowed off the bed and wagged his tail at the hero. They connected.

Ilkar winced when he tried to stand almost falling over. We supported him.

"Don't rush to walk. It is almost dawn, and I shall go to my room. Felicia can you remember where my room is?" the drow said.

"Yup the corner one on the other higher level." We ascertained that before he left.

I felt awkward again and busied myself patting my pillows. Ilkar made conversation. "Are you hungry? I am."

Then Serif was huffing in a strange way. I turned. He was standing on his hindlegs and facing the elf. He sighed. "I don't know what you mean." It was so funny seeing Ilkar respectfully speaking to an animal. Serif rested against his legs.

There was some soup Drizzt and I had shared, and some more fruitcake. "These ok? Don't move I'll bring them over." Didn't he know how weak he would be feeling?

"Thank you yes. He wants to stop me?" Ilkar glanced at the dog who now calmed down. I scowled.

"Yes I believe so. You've just had a fever." As he chewed and swallowed the food, I took a seat. This was strange. Serif used to be just intent on me, now he was so focused on the Julatsan. I called to him inside to ask why. The dog glanced at me, smiled and went back to 'guarding' Hoped Ilkar didn't notice that.

Of course he did. The mage put down the utensils and voiced, "Is there a way to call him off? I feel strange."

"Sorry. Here boy. (beckoning, I got the dog to come) He has always been free to move.. I don't know why. I have to train him to see who is bad isn't it?" I added, also how on earth would I accomplish that? Without someone expert in bond with this sort of magic. Ilkar was quiet for sometime. Perhaps he felt tired now. I carried Serif to the other side of the room, and he lay stomach up wanting a scratch. I soon forgot everything and found some inner joy of simply being with my companion.

I glanced at the mage who was lying down. He faced us and smiled. "Why do you have to move so far away?"

"Hm thought not to trouble you. I'm fine. Sleep, having a fever still?" I took out a ball to let Serif engage in it. He batted the ball around.

"No I can't sleep. Can I- play too?" I raised my brow. Then I agreed why not. For a while we took turns to roll or toss the ball for him to play fetch. Once I touched his hand, he still felt warm but not overtly warm.

"Oh, you can talk to Drizzt about animal bonds. He should know more… I don't want him to drool on my clothes." Ilkar wrinkled his nose.

I chuckled. Serif carried the ball back but shook his head in a human way. That probably meant he did not want to play anymore. I patted him.

"Felicia, I have not- been with many young people before."

"Huh really? All old people?" I gaped.

He smiled. "Yes, I am an elf, so I am actually wizened when compared to human age. The lot of them, in their forties to fifties. How I miss their banter, sarcasm, and courage especially Hirad." I listened to his passionate voice. My mind was trying to grapple that Ilkar was probably very very old! Did he have old people pains, worries? So he would be longwinded, as he had mentioned.

"What, you're in shock?" he asked amused.

"No. I'm glad you've friends like those. So lucky. And now we're your friends. Don't be sad." I didn't want to admit my shock.

"I'm not. It's my plan to look them up though now they'd all be scattered. You and Drizzt should come."

I grinned. "Ok. Here I think, you'd abandon us."

The elf said, "Never. I wouldn't. I don't believe you are not shocked." With emphasis on don't.

"Hey hey I can be tactful, don't want to imagine you with a walking stick." Ilkar poked me in the side and I laughed.

"No way, people are going to carry me. I deserve a Really long rest." Then he fell asleep.

Because we were awake through the night, by the time Serif was barking in my ear, I noticed the heat of our room. It was already close to the evening. "What?"

He looked to the mage, who had sat up with a hand pressed to his head.

I quickly came to him. The elf flushed. "Um, I need to relieve myself. The place swims. crap." Somehow we managed and he did not pass out thank goodness. Afterwards, Drizzt let himself in.

"Hey you should have been here to carry him," I said a little sulkily. The ranger shrugged.

Ilkar protested. "I'm not that infirm!"

"Er what is that word?"

His slanted eyes were for effect. Ilkar looked like a shifty eyed bad guy. "Not bedridden and helpless. It's just for now. Drizzt, nice of you to drop by. I don't want to sleep anymore."

Drizzt bowed a little. "Of course, it is pleasant to have company instead of being alone. Shall I make more of the herbs? You have to eat more."

"I have eaten. Anything to improve. Ah yes, did a woman deliver a message? She is a friend too." He described Flo. The dark elf shook his head. "She must be worried. Felicia, have you seen her?"

I scratched my head. "I don't think so. Why, we need to talk to her again?" Indeed, to find out if the chiefs would return that quickly. Ilkar started writing on a paper and then rolled it up. Guess who had to go deliver the message? Me! "Aww but it's dangerous."

"I'm confident of your prowess, lady. Just use a glamour. Please. Drizzt what magic do you know? Other than levitation?" he asked with keen interest. He said something about marking things with some flame.

I sighed and concentrated on making myself look like an apprentice. A few images came to mind. For disguise, normally I wore the clothing and simply changed my features to look less like me. When I opened my eyes both of them were impressed, from the light in their eyes. "K I'm going now."

They were speaking quietly when I returned. Flo had been in this building, so fortunately I didn't need to go all the way back. She'd been so anxious that she grabbed me immediately. I got crushed.

We had a meeting behind a little room safe from prying ears.

"Hey guys." Ilkar exclaimed and beamed as the dark elf whispered something.

Serif had been looking like he could get what they meant. He bounded to me and promptly morphed into a ferret.

"I'm still worried at such rapid changing," the mage said, hand to his chest. "What did she say?"

I told him, complete with her cussing that he didn't take care of himself. "… there have been change of plans. Should we tell her about this place? She wants to see you," I smiled suggestively.

"Flo is just a contact. A good friend. All right, maybe tomorrow."

The drow did not look disturbed by my animal. I guess this kind of thing was everyday occurrence. "I'm glad you're bonding well boys, I mean Elves."

The unique purple eyes of the dark elf twinkled. "Me too. Ilkar has good humor and is smart." At this compliment, the mage chuckled in shyness.

"But I'm poor in health. Are you still awake at dawn? How's your waking hour like?" Drizzt said he was normally awake till the sun's rays were really hot. Like his heritage the drow did not need to sleep when we did, neither did he require a lot of deep sleep.

We agreed on sleeping more, conserving energy during the day and having more meetings, or plans at night to coincide.

"Will that be all right? You might feel tired."

"No prob, I think it's safer to take action when it is dark," I replied. Ilkar did not mind either. Serif spun in circles around our feet and yipped happily.

"I'm one of the best elf mages, was going to be one of the Clan's mages before I left on business. Wish I could return there." His tone did not sound proud though. He sobered. I consoled him that he would get to go back.

I invited, "Drizzt you'll be coming too right? Sounds like an exciting place, Julatsa."

Our hearts were lighter.

"I would like to. Will they accept me? I'm not a surface dweller." Always practical, we would view him as Solemn Drizzt as we understood him more.

Ilkar paused. "I will talk to them. You are my ally. Don't worry." Now he yawned and lay back on the pillows. I took his pulse. He assured me he just wanted to sleep more. "Don't run off too far. Enjoy."

The drow did not talk a lot. He did mention he liked me and was surprised I didn't scream. "Er hehe I don't scream a lot. That's so silly." I sat on my bed.

"But don't I look- odd?"

I frowned and took him in. "Other than being elvish blood, not really. I've seen more dangerous people and you have a good nature. I know this. Hm Ilkar didn't believe you at first, I'm sorry. But I'm glad he's trusting."

Next day. Serif alerted me with his wet nose and ticklish fur. Sigh he always wanted to have some attention. I turned over hearing voices. Huh? Drizzt and Ilkar were at the big table, reading some kind of map or paper. I saw a note. Words words, only recognized one: Quiet p. Ah. Serif was going to dash over,I had to hold him tightly.

The way they spoke was not in common but rather in some singsong dialects. Glad the mage had recovered. It felt strange and sad to see him helpless and shaky.

"Morning, Felicia," Drizzt acknowledged smiling. He drank the last of his drink.

Ilkar was seated with his back to me. He murmured something.

"Hello. Are you done? I didn't get the note, except quiet." I said, walking over.

The Julatsan answered, "Umhm. We're reading it together, the layout of the castle. Some of the codes are not what I understand. Come and eat." His hand was warm and felt consoling on my shoulder.

I chewed on a hunk of meat. "Some more in drow over there, Drizzt. What do you make of it?" he asked, pointing to the left side. He read and deciphered. "For the collars, I am sure where the controls are. The devices are very small have many buttons and each officer has one. I have yet to find out if every device will hurt me. It is well guarded, at night they tend to slip up."

We listened. Ilkar said, "Fine. Usually my friend would make the plan. We'll just-improvise."

I put in, "What is that mean? I can't read."

"Sorry. I mean we have to work together, being flexible at the moment. I will explain this in English. What we've said so far, you can understand?"

Ilkar did not rub in how stupid or dumb I am, usually the people in my old towns would joke. I didn't have much education, though I didn't care for it. My strength is in external tricks. I nodded. "Good. Let's start simple. I wrote: we need to focus on the task, need quiet please." I repeated after him and took note of the spelling.

"You have good writing, Ilks." He smiled and told me not to flatter him anymore. Since there was time and he needed to take it easy, he took out some paper and writing materials. I copied the words, and mine looked big and untidy.

Ilkar wondered why Serif focused on him a lot. "What is it? See, he won't stop staring at me. I don't get why he is like that, Denser's one did not care about us at all. Move back."

The mage snapped his fingers. The cat meowed, trotting to me. I would need to be firm as his master. Of course Ilkar labeled as 'it' and we both protested. "Yes yes this boy. I think he follows your conscience and emotions too. Remember when I tried to stand, he became frantic and you were affected too?"

True. Now that I was calm, Serif was relaxed as well.


	7. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We help the drow to get free of the electro collar, and danger abounds

Drizzt’s relationship with Guen was not a master and Familiar. Ilkar wanted him to elaborate on this, the fancy meaning for ‘tell me more’ haha. He frowned. “So, only when the statue is in your hand can you call her. Am I right? But Serif is like a pet, a companion. But, Guen is also your companion.”

I chuckled. “Yep, they are like people, equal in status to us.”

The drow’s white hair shifted as he strolled to us from where he had been standing to look outside. “I worry that she is being used against her wishes. Anyone can summon her. When I was running away, as a young drow, I took her from an abusive wizard. He made her do cruel things. You are right.”

Ilkar tried to grasp this. “Different- species pets?” Serif snorted at him. “In all due respect, I’m not a mage specializing on animals. Forgive me. Also, my head is clouded by the fever.”

“I forgive. Feeling well today?” the drow asked, indicating the water jug. Ilkar sipped from his cup. “Please finish the herbs I made, best to take three times.”

The elf scowled. But he conceded to do that. I laughed. “I will. It tastes very funny. I think I can cast more than I have without the pain. Woman not funny.” He sighed and looked vexed.

“Sorry. But you’re cute, when upset.”

He tried to cast and smiled. “I can persuade with my natural talents. That should be fine, and I can wield a sword. Drizzt, are your blades are enchanted? Can I see?” Drizzt did not mind. They were called scimitars. The hilts glowed. Ilkar only looked, and when I touched I felt burning.

“That is Icingdeath, it will put out fire.” That’s why I shouldn’t touch glowing artefacts. Ilkar checked if I had wounds. He gave me a knowing look ‘see be careful’.

Then the mage called me Keelia. That got my attention. Huh? They went to the other end of the room and dragged out a chest of things. Weapons! “Which can you use? If casting is not helping, we have to use melee,” Ilkar said. 

I hefted the new gleaming knives. Then tried one against the wall behind.

“Excellent!” The pale elf winced. “Could you give some fair warning first?”

Oh dear! The blade almost nicked his ear.

I didn’t have strength for a normal heavy sword. Drizzt chose a smaller one for me, called a saber. He would teach me the ways of the dark elf sword dances, very tiring and agile footwork, jumping rolling and stuff.

Ilkar would not openly admit he was impressed.

Several times I blundered, leaving myself open. Drizzt was strict and unrelenting, but he always offered me a hand when I lay on the floor. Ilkar watched a little, reading mostly, and prodding Serif not to block him.

When practice was over, the fair elf would show me mana control. Yea much better just the mind. The physical exercises helped me think deeply and focus easier on what I was taught. For my pet I had only trial and error, of course worrying the elves a lot. “If I am not distracted, I can remind you how to ‘see’ the lore and spells. Now let’s try the Sleep inducing again. But not at me.”

He beamed and we went in search of people to strike. By now our footsteps were notably silent. Buffoons were walking about at the corridor. I opened my eyes, having the spell glowing in my grasp. Like with the librarian it should be direct to take effect. Now it fell out and scattered across the air. The buffoons slipped to the floor snoring. Ilkar laughed.

“That’s good. A huge range of casting. Try to aim for one next time.”

“Thanks. I do hope I won’t aim wrongly,” I said. He threatened to punch me if I happened to. “So I must keep trying eh? Won’t I be tired?”

“I know. Conserving is important… the younger one is, the easier energy comes. I’m a consummate mage, needed hours of rituals and trials to get this level now. If your mind is fogged by any wind or storm tell me. Every mage has a Night to get through. It causes pain.”

Oh, another new concept. I took it as some sort of dangerous stage when someone as young as me got Awakened too fast, making the energy flows disastrous to surroundings. Ilkar hoped this would not happen yet, a group of people like him would have to contain me. “I don’t like the sound of that. To lock me up? What happens if can’t stop?”

He looked away. “A - child died. The mana took over all and the weather in Balaia my country changed. We wanted to get there quickly to help, but it failed…. Not lock. Under supervision.” Shit! I really didn’t want to die.

Drizzt was sleeping now. Serif looked up, accusingly at my friend’s suggestion. “No no boy. He’s right.” Ilkar said we could end now and went outside.

“Where are you going?” 

“To see Flo.” He said.

I caught his arm. “You know the way? Here, take Serif. He went with me and knows her scent.” I offered. The cat ran to the front eagerly wagging its tail. Ilkar decided not to say no and motioned for Serif to lead. 

*****

One day Drizzt and I were engrossed in learning how to kill an enemy. “Aim straight for the heart, liver or lungs. You cannot afford to miss. Or get the eye,” the drow instructed, pointing to a wooden dummy. I tapped the sheathed saber on the places.

“Yuck.” Ilkar said. We turned, he was evidently trying to eat. These days he couldn’t manage full meals, just little portions. The mage would eat more frequently when he felt better. Now he glared at us. “I didn’t need to know that.” He indicated the blood color of gravy on the plate.

I wiped my sweat and stepped back. Drizzt apologized.

Ilkar sighed. He looked so absolutely charming with his hazel eyes and dark hair in this light! On impulse, I ran to hug him. “So wet and stinky you.” His voice held affection though. “Rest.”

“That’s all right. I love you!” I replied and went to take a bath. He had resumed eating like everything was normal. Didn’t he know? Gruffly Ilkar urged me to take some chicken. They always left some for me. He didn’t reply me back. Aww.

Afterwards Drizzt took me aside. “He was very shocked, you said that. We can be... sensitive. I think what he means is love can be more intimate. ” Oh.

I glanced at my good friend keeping things in the trunk.

“I mean in kinship. I had no idea elves think of love as such.” I pulled a face. The dark elf smiled but made no answer. Ilkar got busy reading.

********

I reckoned the Elves live long lifespans, compared to other humans and dwarves. Ilkar had touched on that briefly when we were reading about human mages vs elf ones. They try not to have a family or couplings.

Dinnertime. I finished the last of the wordings that I was supposed to learn and picked up my saber to keep.

“Hey does he want to eat? Need to?” The Julatsan asked, surveying the meal. “There’s some pie too. Great.” Serif the cat sniffed at his apple. “Felicia.” Ilkar moved back in annoyance.

I clapped my hands, walking over. The cat came to join me and in a jiffy perched on my shoulder. “I think he doesn’t need to eat. Yummy, pie. Wow thank you. Can I cut too?”

The elf handed me the knife and I carved one for Drizzt. These days Ilkar seemed to implement that we ought to eat together. I often forgot, so he’d keep calling me and each time he would lose patience. Tell me was that not love for us? Yet he got shy when I said so.

“Ilkar can I ask you something? But not be annoyed with me,” I remarked when we were halfway through the meal. Drizzt raised a brow.

The mage said, “I cannot promise until I hear what it is.” He carefully placed the fork back on the plate. Serif scampered over my knees to show affection to the ranger. I sorted out my thoughts.

“Did I say something wrong, yesterday? When I hugged you?”

Ilkar’s hazel eyes changed to a dark blue. “No. I wasn’t expecting any love.” The tips of his ears reddened. I smiled.

“Okay. I didn’t mean the romantic sort of love in the history books. Friendship. And I have a few males outside waiting for me,” I myself felt weird voicing it out, what a lie. The elf sucked his upper lip.

Drizzt made the atmosphere less awkward, commenting, “I feel the influence of the Collar more. If I suddenly get up and leave do not be shocked.”

“Oh no, will you be all right?” I asked, glancing at him. The dark elf had known us for a mere few weeks. I did care a bit.

Ilkar frowned. “I understand. When the remote can be found, we should be able to change that. It is very painful now?” Drizzt touched the metal, closing his eyes. “I can try to cut it open.” Making an incantation, the mage had a little flame jumping on his finger.

Drizzt leaned back. Whether it was fire or ice kind of mana, the metal did not move.

“It is all right. Don’t exert too much, Ilkar. I’m simply worried.” He said.

Over the next few days while I was training physically, Drizzt would grimace stop and cough. Then he would leave suddenly. We were worried, until he came back later really drained from whatever he had to do. Sometimes he would go back to his room, which I had checked.

Since Ilkar felt better, we did more searching but remotes didn’t lie in the open. Drizzt could not really talk right now , I supposed they had blocked it by causing him pain. “Can a healing spell ease the pain?”I asked.

The fair mage shook his head. Then we continued training magic, Ilkar wanted me to understand how to deflect against a shield. Physically it would look invisible but the ‘wall’ repelled arrows or any fire attacks. I had made mine but stopped. “What is it?”

“I don’t want you hurt,” I said, keeping it there.

“Don’t worry I won’t get hurt, my student. Yours is a low level shield, does not last long. Try to hit the enemy and then leave the rest to us. Come try it now.” I channeled the energy to make it more substantial and pushed against Ilkar. He nodded. I felt myself go backwards.

He dismissed his shield and felt mine. “This is called Hardshield. Felicia, this is soft shield.”

I chuckled. “Ah that’s the only thing I know how to. Sorry.” I paid attention while he demonstrated again and explained the theory. The second time I got it almost right. Nobody would be safe under a soft cover like that. I had to do bow and arrows, which I had been training on some targets outside this place.

“Okay. Other than keeping it still, when we move, this cover has to remain over our heads. I find that pushing back crowds uses the same effect. But can’t test it here. Darn.”

He walked around me rubbing his chin. “Um okay. I can shoot arrows to cover your backs. I’m getting better at it.” I had practiced in secret, using small catapults to aim at some unsuspecting soldiers to nick their foods. Serif was so active that we headed out to romp. Ilkar would usually sleep or be really busy during those times. Now Drizzt was outdoors a lot.

“Fine then.” Today, the dark elf had not woken up from his slumber across the room. The mage and I were standing opposite each other parallel to that. While focusing on something to shape, Serif and I felt a strange tug.

I opened my eyes quickly, and Serif growled, hackles rising. Something not right.

“Watch out!” I cried to Ilkar. As if compelled, the ranger unsheathed one sword and advanced towards the mage. Ilkar cursed, a spell on his lips. Almost in an instant, the wolf stood by his side I didn’t know what to do, how could I hurt this guy?

Drizzt stopped, one hand trying to push the sword away. He muttered, “Help- me. Strike, not want…”

Ilkar snapped, “Put up your weapon, now! Or I will strike you!” Holding both hands out a cold aura began to circulate. It was a frost kind of spell. Drizzt’s normal expression became glazed over and he whirled the sword, stumbling forward. Serif planted himself as an obstacle, barking warningly. 

"Drizzt! Don't you know us? Stop!"

“Don’t do this, you idiot!” the Julatsan cursed. The action kicked in all at once, I called Serif not to hurt him; the wolf bit down on Drizzt’s sword hand, the blood and the blade clattered to the ground; Ilkar cast the spell and the hypnotized warrior went down.

“No!” I gasped. Serif glanced at me, his ears sad. 

“Ilkar… did you kill him,” I asked.

Woodenly, I looked at the mage clutching his arm, gritted teeth.

“Of course I didn’t. Help me.” He sat down, panting slightly. I took the basin of cold water and applied the cloth to the tattoo. It soothed his pain. “Listen to me. We don’t know how long he will stay down. This is dangerous!” 

“I don’t think he wanted to. He tried to stop himself, we have to destroy the remote tonight.” Ilkar pursed his lips. Though he was worried, he still bandaged the ranger’s dark hand but put the sword away. “Is there a containment kind of spell? Then he won’t go out to hurt people?”

We cooperated for this, with me donating some of my aura to feed Ilkar’s formation of a shield.

By midnight all was quiet. I prayed this was the correct office. Serif had come along still in wolf form. I dug the lock, ear close to listen to the difference. Nobody was inside. Originally the ranger would be here to distract the men, it was down to Ilkar now. He was using a sword, risking another spell would make him lapse into fever again. “Hurry,” he hissed several times. I didn’t get angry.

Patience, come on... The lock was a damn challenging one. Finally we were inside. “Is it that button remote?” he asked, pointing. Ornate desk, piles of books across the wide room. I checked for any traps, creeping to the desk. On top of a book, lay a boxlike thing with different types of buttons.

“I hope so.” Turning it on its back I began to unpick and destroy it. Ilkar was right behind me, quiet and watching. Serif was also on guard outside. The remote seemed to have no more light blinking. Good, seemed like the control had died. “Looks gone eh?”

He cracked his first smile that night. “Yes bring it along. I didn’t mean to rush you.”

“Ha! You're impatient. Picking locks needs time. I’ll hafta fix it back so it looks good again.” When outside, I put my hand to the door and pictured everything as an illusion to drape over. Ilkar gasped. “Incredible!” 

Our wolf leading, we took another path back to our chambers. The few people outside took no notice of us.

* * *

Ilkar's mood darkened though as we entered. Drizzt had come around. Curtly the mage dismissed our spell and went into the bathroom. Serif and I watched the drow warily. Drizzt rubbed his head. His metallic collar still had a light. 

“We've found and broken a remote. Hope it is the right one. ” I said.

The ranger answered, “What happened, you went without me?” Had he really forgotten about the attack? I summarized what happened. As Drizzt looked remorseful, Ilkar came out and emphasized in a raised voice, “You tried to kill me! I had warned you to stop, but you were possessed. If the wolf was not there, would you have stabbed me? ”

Ilkar never shouted. It was frightening. My heart tripped, Serif was whining. 

I shook my head. “Ilks, calm down. I think we’re all tired. Let’s sleep okay? Come.” I tugged his arm. He allowed me to lead him, but instead of relaxing he was still trembling.

The air was thick with anger.

Drizzt stayed on the other side of the room. “Hey. Don’t feel bad. I know it was hard. Can you try moving around if the collar still hurts? ” I suggested. 

Ilkar had lain down.

Drizzt shook his head. “I am deeply sorry to both of you. I should have locked myself in.” The only good thing was, as he walked to the window, the collar snapped into half. One down! yes!

. 


	8. Can he forgive Drizzt?

Right after we got out from a room we were looting , a guard tried to stop us. “Hey you, the elf mage! Stop.”

Ilkar drew his blade, We exploded into action. Ilkar dodged from the man's cumbersome thrust and parried. Friction sparked. I directed a stun-blast at his eyes. He howled noisily. So I kicked and cut him until he fell silent. When I tried to see if the mage needed help, he was already wiping the blood on the man’s uniform, panting. Ilkar did not have the advantage of brute strength. 

“Use a Cloakwalk now,” he whispered, grabbing my hand. Huh? But it was my weakest spell.

“But... me? ” I asked. Ilkar seemed to have picked up on some people heading this way. He glared at me. I prayed I could maintain the shield for both of us. **It will, let’s go now.**

If the time had not been crucial, I would have seen it as an outing with the very dashing Julatsan Elf! _Nah he’s too serious,_ I decided, and focused on not shaking the invisibility. If the outline shimmered it meant the effect was wearing off. People had seen the victims and barked orders to find the murderers.

One day I had a dream with a name echoing in my mind Jhanakin Dasher and some other lyrical language. Only the sound was clear something like bells and jingling. I came awake and it was really cold. Who could it be, my mother, or someone I had known before? Drizzt noticed my movement. “What’s wrong, friend?” he asked softly.

Ilkar was snoring. I seldom saw that.

“I had a weird dream. Why are you still here? ” I asked.

He looked wounded. “I know. I just want to make up for my mistake. Felicia, Serif, surely you won’t hate me? When we have found some trust?” He really seemed upset and emotional. Pity overcame me.

“Serif does not hate anyone except bad people. I- don’t know. I’ll try to calm him down when we’re awake properly.”

Drizzt was silent. His pale hair covered his face and he watched my friend for a while. “I hope so… we need each other. I will return in a few days. I still have to do some missions so they won’t suspect I’m free. Take care.” I nodded and waved goodbye. 

* * *

I think Ilkar was chatting with someone, with a lot of animated tones. Who was it? I rubbed my eyes and squinted in the dark. Must be quite early, not all the light had penetrated our room yet. He had him on the table, lying on stomach! Serif had taken the shape of a gray small wolf. Absently the mage seemed to be combing him. Intrigued by their interaction I quietly observed. “… so carefree life. I almost didn’t know if we succeeded or not. Never think I would be speaking to a Familiar, the world is one strange place. Nice soft fur.”

I smiled. The elf had already come to terms with our pet, getting used to being a Master. Wonderful! At the time we were unaware, he seemed to have become Serif’s other master. He could have been drawn to the needy, when Ilkar was ill Serif just wanted to take care of him. I slowly rolled out of bed. Serif didn’t give me away so I sneaked up on the elf to train my stealth. Hehe.

Before I got within range, Ilkar said calmly, “Hello. Had a good sleep?”

“Yea. Did you?” I took a seat near him. He was dusting the doghairs off the comb, said um. “Thank you for brushing him.”

He stifled a yawn. “Alright. However I didn’t want to see a certain- fellow.” I buttered my toast and pondered if I should speak up for the dark elf. My instincts had never been wrong, traitors were proven and I didn’t feel he wanted to hurt us. “Felicia, his fur is shiny. He took a bath?” Ilkar smiled.

Serif now wanted to lick him but he put out a stop signal and said ‘no’ firmly.

“No bath. He washes himself. Wow a Julatsan training animals! Miracle.” I grinned wide. “I try to give him rewards.” Obediently, the wiry wolf padded back to his original position and lay down, looking mournful.

“Don’t want him to be spoilt. He has to respect me. Isn’t he more intelligent than telling him basic words?” he enquired, moving to the other side of the table to pour the drink into cups. His little everyday actions were still very graceful. I could be mesmerized, haha.

“I do talk to him. But, he doesn’t- talk back, rather I am shown picture images. Do you normally---- hate someone for very long?” I skirted around the issue. I had promised to help Drizzt put in a good word.

Ilkar put some greens on his plate and poked at them. “Depends on who he is. A friend, I try to forget about it. Keelia, I know what you mean. I can’t accept him, not yet. The collar must be painful, all of us have _some_ form of suffering but we try. He didn’t.”

He sounded final and cold, condemning.

I didn’t get mad because my aim here was to reconcile my friends. For awhile I said nothing and Serif hopped down, running back and forth. The elf stared into the distance, hazel eyes unreadable. I didn’t want to hurt him either, any moodswings, strong emotions would cause him agony.

“Shall we go outside for fresh air later? I know some shortcuts. It will be quiet.”

Ilkar was silent for sometime, then he agreed.

*****************

The passage was by the backdoor leading to the Garden place. The steps were steep. Slaves could play here if they were wellbehaved. Birds sang, butterflies flitted. One tall tree was from the ground shooting up to the sky. I wanted to leap wildly down the steps. My body wished for it, but I restrained myself. He would probably be horrified, I wanted to give him a great impression of me.

He was still quiet, while I held his good hand. While we were face to face, he said it hurt if we grasped his right hand. “Nice eh?” I asked, turning to face him.

“Ah. It is beautiful. How many times have you come here?” He shaded his eyes against the sun.

“Well, quite many. I hope you’re not hurt I didn’t tell you.”

The mage asked, “ Felicia, you still can't trust me?” He chewed his lip.

We had reached the lawns. Only one boy was looking at something and took no notice of us. “No, Ilkar, I don’t want you to worry. So I’m here with you today.” I looked into his eyes and said directly. Everything would be perfect, it had to be! His scowl eased and he considered my words. “At the time I wasn’t so sure about you. I take a long time to trust.”

Serif waited, wagging his tail. “Hm.” was all that the elf responded, glancing at a purple bush.

Before I moved completely away, he said, “I try not to worry. Thank you. This reminds me of my home.”

We split up to explore the other sections separately. At the same time, I was trying to find possible secret passages. Serif dug some holes. “Your homeland is called Julatsa isn’t it?” I enquired when I sensed him beside me.

“That is my College, a city. Before, I lived in a village of elves. My clan was not welcoming to humans or other races. It’s called C…. ” (I think it started with a ‘C’ but I had no idea how to spell it)

“I see. Ilkar, can you hear me out, not be mad? ” I said.

Ilkar sighed, ears twitching. Then he nodded, folding his arms. I gestured he sit down on the other rock nearby. Serif nosed him and gently nudged him. He softly nudged my companion with his foot.

“Drizzt was still around for sometime. But not near us, he really _is_ sorry. And his offer of help still stands--- he has a good memory of the grounds. It's a tactical advantage. ”

“Have you forgotten he came at us with a sword?” he argued.

“I know. Count in the times he took care of you, and our time together, Ilkar, I couldn’t have saved you, had he not been here. He made all the herbs...Drizzt is kind.” I said earnestly.

He asked how long he had been sick. “Almost three days. But we have time don’t we?”

“Yes. Change of plans,” he answered. Wondered if anyone would eavesdrop. “I understand. You really remind me of a friend.” He smiled wistfully.

“Who?” I liked the light reflecting off his hair gleaming and today there was flecks of blue in his pupils. 

“Hirad, the most insane human I’d ever known.” He tousled my hair and he was not as stiff when I gently hugged him.

“Eh isn’t that a man? I’m a girl.”

Ilkar laughed. “A female Hirad. I mean well. I need time. I won’t stop you from being friends…. It's a bit harder for me, morally. Carefully observing your wolf, I have a suspicion….”

I gestured ‘please continue’ “Unwittingly, without consent, I have become important to the dog. And you have no idea why, elendil?” The foreign word was a form of endearment? He did not translate but his voice was happy.

“Yep. It’s where the book said, a Bond so strong that it cannot be broken. By the way it’s scary when you shout, elf.”

He shrugged. “Can’t help it, just boiled over. I don't mind now, but if I return to my college I cannot tell them he is bonded to me. They won’t- accept this.” He sighed.

Inside I thought it must be quite tragic that Julatsa didn’t embrace Familiars. Magic is nature! But he would be hurt, so I simply asked, “ Wait, don’t your people own pets? Aw.”

“No. One or two mages are alright with animals. It’s not a regular sighting to have animals tagging along. Especially one which changes shape frequently. Quite unnerving.”

“I’ll try to tame him. He has held this wolf form since last night. So it’s remarkable,” Ilkar nodded.

Then he narrowed his eyes and said snippily,“Tried to give me a heart attack just now.”

I feigned innocence. “Naw, I wanted to surprise ya.”

Ilkar scowled. “I’m not that young.”

I recoiled. “Hundreds? Shit. Didn’t mean to.” He smiled impishly. I relaxed. “Need to get you a walking stick, I’ll go find one.”

We laughed together. He concluded I was like his friend, crude jokes and all. Hirad liked animals, his friends were dragons and he should be running around with them now. I thought they were extinct, apparently not. “So, when did you guys meet?”

“I was asked to help the humans in some riots. Hirad found me… I didn’t know about any humans or the differences between us. So he asked me why I didn’t have grey hairs and wrinkles like he did. (he chuckled) Explaining that to his blank face right about made me in tears. What about your friends? Any memorable ones?” Also the elf said I didn’t need to if it hurt me.

I could remember only one kind person. “Oh the baker, he would save us all this delicious loaves though we were dirty and getting into fights. I didn’t, but my mates fought over everything. He was nice. You know, Ilkar- you’re the first kind elf I have ever spoken to. Truly.”

He took that in silence. Softly he replied, “I’m sorry. If I was there I would have given you a home. Not all people are cruel.”

I listened, playing with a blade of grass. Ilkar sounded close to tears. He can be passionate and emotional. I put the grass to my lips and blew on it. When I opened my eyes, Ilkar’s cheeks were wet. Serif pricked his ears. “I believe so. Well better late than never. Want to see how to blow this? I’ll teach you. My friend Andy showed me. First find this kind of grass, it’s nontoxic….” I didn’t know why or how I knew what species of plants were toxic or not. The elf didn’t get to make any music at first. I showed him.

He managed a tiny highpitched sound. “Eh that alright? I never knew about playing music like that. Thanks.” The mage had cheered up. He brushed off his tears.

“Don’t all elves blend into nature?”

“I did grow up close to a forest, near a wide river. But I don’t like water can’t swim. I am only fine with horses. The tamed ones. My people can blend in, somehow I am not- in harmony with nature. I prefer the knowledge of magic. Ah I see the blankness in your face, Felicia. What don’t you get?”

“Ah, magic is not equal to this? It sings to me, Ilkar. It’s alive,” I held out my hands to the sky.

He smiled. “I guess you have a different kind of mana. The way you cast is not the same, your method is more of an experimental stage and then you _make_ it happen. That is amazing, because I had to study all the books before I could cast a basic spell.”

I raised a brow. “So hardworking. I doubt I can read much. My teacher didn’t teach us by books either, more like doing the act itself. Jealous of me?”

He snorted. “No I list the difference between methods. Hardly.”


	9. Cold War

To ease Ilkar's stress and brooding, I insisted on taking him out for regular outings. I believed the word is called 'excursions' hehe. We built an impenetrable strong bond of friendship. He continued teaching me new grammar and if he had some energy left instructed my talents on magic casting.

Basically both of my friends weren't on speaking terms for now. I had managed to persuade Ilkar, but he had made his point about not trusting killers. Drizzt did make some visits, with plants and recommendations of herbs. It touched me he persisted in caring for the mage, though Ilkar remained silent. Usually he was very engrossed in his readings and research, but surely not to the extent of not having contact with Drizzt ! I still chatted with the ranger.

"Psst, aren't you happy? Your fever is lifted," I nudged him. The ranger was giving Serif a good scratch on his ears. Ilkar sipped from the mug of Feverfew, looking up.

"I thanked him," he said curtly.

I didn't hear anything. "You did. Good, good!" I waved to the ranger who smiled. "So can we eat a meal together? Please!" I made Puppy-eyes.

Drizzt stopped at the opposite side of the table and waited. "I would like to. The food comes soon, I hope."

Ilkar glanced at me. I estimated we had not talked for ages, almost like weeks! I did meet with the drow at nights but otherwise I didn't see him often.

"Argh don't beg me. Fine, sit. " He sounded gruff but at least he was acknowledging Drizzt! 

I acted as the middle person, asking how the day was and updating on Serif's activities, how many shapes he had morphed into. At first the Julatsan didn't speak. He just cleaned his plate.

Then, to our astonishment, Ilkar added, "I remember Guen the panther figurine. One day I tailed someone with a cargo of figurines, but there was a barrier I couldn't go through." He put aside his plate and unrolling the map, indicated the spots.

Drizzt swallowed, his voice thick. "I am truly grateful, Ilkar. There are people guarding this place? I will do it alone, if necessary."

"Why? Are you a mage?" I demanded. Plus, I also wanted to hit the mage for not letting me know he had done some exciting snooping without me! 

"No. I have troubled you both enough." the drow said.

"It won't be so easy. I consulted an expert on shields to check for its weakness. Only some people are allowed access though they have no magic talents. We were repelled but not painful. Perhaps there is a time limit to which the entry is accessible. Do not be rash."

I said, "Why didn't you tell me, Ilks? I would be able to help."

He smiled. "Didn't want to wake you. It's too dangerous for an apprentice with unstable mana to go near this kind of traps." I opened my mouth to protest- after all the trainings I had done! Didn't he believe in me, he said I could simply make things happen with my will. Ilkar tapped my shoulder. "Let me continue. I know you have made progress elendil, I do worry that a Night may be triggered if you go near the forcefield. Remember I knew people who died from that."

I did not feel a flinch of fear from that consequence, worth it to help friends.

"I ain't being idle here." Serif nosed me and then looked meaningfully at Ilkar.

He beamed and said, "Good boy. He's agreeing with me for a change, haha. Ain't is not correct English." I glared.

Drizzt had been looking at the map. "Oh you can understand the Familiar now, Ilkar? Since when?"

"Yes, hmm I pet and train him to listen to instructions. I don't get all of his body language, Felicia is the master of that. I just understand when he agrees." I beamed.

"I see. Do you- forgive me?" the drow ventured. He produced a small roll of paper.

Ilkar didn't answer and got up to pace on the other side of the room. He whistled for Serif to go to him and as the dog ran he bounded into Ilkar's open arms. I chuckled, for a non-animal trainer, elf had made progress too!

"I thought this information might come in useful. During a mission I found this."

Drizzt said, placing it with me. I thanked him. He said he'd leave. I held out my hand.

"Are you sure he doesn't eat? I swear he's getting heavy." The mage grumbled. Serif came back looking proud of himself, nose held high.

"Nah. He doesn't need to. Let's all be friends again. I miss those times we had quiet time together," I inserted sincerely.

The hazel eyes of the Julatsan reminded me of the time he condemned me for being a Familiar demon's bond. He stood at his chair, his voice was calm, "I can't forget what happened, Drizzt Do'urden. When I was too ill to move, you took care of my needs and still continue with the making of herbs." Ilkar paused, one hand on my head. His fingers rested gently where it was most comfortable. "I've been lectured time and again not to stay angry with enemies. To be honest, I am not sure how much I forgive you. I will remain neutral."

I smiled. "Awesome speech. I'm touched."

Drizzt smiled and nodded. "That is perfect. I won't raise my blade to any of you again. When can we survey the place?" I tried to restrain my impatience of wanting to tag along.

After Drizzt left for his sleep in the day, we took it easy too. Occasionally, I still remained awake in the afternoon unless I was too tired for some reason. Ilkar noted I did not need much sleep. He kept all these observations to discuss with me and I did not mind. My mana aspects were fascinating, everytime Ilkar and I touched hands, he expressed that sentiment.

He wondered if my locket influenced the amount of power I had. So I tried casting without it, using a Hardshield. After months of honing it, I seemed to be able to make it tougher. The locket simply glowed. He had his hand near but winced at the heat. "I don't feel weak though… it just gets warm sometimes. I have a hair inside it."

Carefully I pressed open the catch. A wavy lock of silver hair curled inside. The picture was disfigured by ash. Ilkar nodded. "Could be your mother. You don't have to tell me. It's fine to have secrets. We'll stop here. I'm sleepy."

He gathered the pens and paper in a neat stack. I was dreaming still with my back to him when Serif whined, pulling my pants. My pet was attuned to both of us. That indicated something was wrong, either Ilkar was in pain or the animal saw spirits.

The elf staggered and knelt. I ran to him. "What's wrong?"

He trembled violently, his face contorted. I supported him. I checked his tattoo, damn! It was hurting him again. This time I didn't panic so much, Serif acted as a pillow while I guided him to lie down. After a while, Ilkar whispered meekly, "He's dying, no no! please!" Panting, Ilkar clawed at me, I narrowly avoided his scratches. When he was all right I should see about cutting his nails. His eyes suddenly opened, no pupils showing. Chills shuddered through me. He whimpered things in some string of incantations.

Serif told me to hold him. When Ilkar laid against the fur, he swooned. I touched his sweat covered skin. To make sure he didn't get up or hurt himself, I gripped his good arm for a while. The elf's breathing became less unstable. "Don't worry, I'm here. Don't move."

I went to the kitchens for a bucket of cold water. When I returned, Serif acted as a pillow of support not moving, and the mage was coming round. My dog gave him encouraging yips, turned slightly to lick him. I knelt to sponge him.

"Hey you know, going into a faint is seriously freaky."

This time, Ilkar was pale but his pupils weren't vanished. He coughed. "Sorry. I felt the pain but couldn't get to bed in time. What did I say?"

I told him. He looked sorrowful. I asked him if he could sit up, the bed was only a distance away. Ilkar could not make sudden movements, so Serif gently used his body to lever him up. He gasped for breath when he leaned on me. Together we brought the stricken elf to his bed. "Want some water? There's plenty."

"Not that. I need something warm, thank you." Ilkar gathered the blankets and leaned back. Without telling him, I used my skill simply rubbing my hands to produce the needed small flame to make the water warm. Checking the jug, there was some tea.

I gave it to him.

He drank and lay down. Feebly he asked if I would stay awhile. "What is it? Don't make speeches of abandoning you again."

He smiled. "I won't. I think, someone was killed… the curse is linked to all of us. Might not be able to move properly tomorrow."

I blinked back tears and shook my head. "You'd be fine. Don't talk nonsense, rest easy."

He was quiet, when I looked at him he hadn't closed his eyes though. "Sometimes I can tell when it will worsen, didn't want to hit my head when I fall over. Hey boy come here. What a smart boy," he coaxed, and Serif came up wagging his tail. My pet generously laid his head on Ilkar's stomach, knowing he would be needed.

"Ah, this Feels nice. Want me to tuck you in bed? Come to this one." He pointed to the nearby cot.

I just wanted to bawl and fall to pieces. He sounded so kind and concerned for us. I hugged him and sat down. "That's ok. I can sleep on my own. Eh it's not night yet."

"Umhm. We agreed on night action. Tonight I won't be able to." Ilkar sighed. He hated lying still, that time despite being feverish he insisted on reading.

Since we were quite near, his hand reached out to adjust my blanket. "Sleep tight."

"Ok. Good-day." I suppressed the tears leaking out on my pillow. It's not fair that Ilkar has to suffer. Why doesn't anyone help him?

I turned to the other side and tried to stifle my sobs. Ilkar's breathing deepened.

He told us there used to be six mages, now two were dead. One had tried to fly across and was shot down. Including him four were left. "Not sure if they have caught a few more. Damn." He grumbled while we had a light dinner. He actually managed to get himself on his feet to make some tea. I didn't like the funny sweet taste. But it would hurt his feelings and spurn his effort. My eyes must still be swollen, but thankfully they didn't comment. It's a great thing about elves, they just don't embarrass me like that.

Drizzt smiled at me. "How're you?"

I nodded and smiled weakly. "Yea I'm fine. Did you, um go to hunt and fight? Your hand is bandaged." Near his left shoulder, some red tinted the bandages.

"Umhm. The arrow came too fast. It's a flesh wound. Don't worry."

"Come and sit down. Don't you feel woozy?" I glanced at Ilkar who was walking back and forth.

"Ah I feel worse lying down. My head hurts. Drizzt, can you wait one more night? I'm sorry." My heart ached. I wanted to hug him and heal him.

"Don't be sorry. Yes I will. I have seen the area, cannot go through it as well. Not on my own. We will need help. What about the other mages?"

Ilkar sighed and told him to wait. The mage sat down gingerly, rubbing his temples. I said to let me see the scrolls about the Ritual. He frowned. "Please. Though I can't understand it." I picked out the one he marked and pointed. "How about point 3?"

"It means people must be killed for my freedom. Has to be done during a fullmoon night, outside. Dawn coming would spoil the spell. I don't know, the others aren't open."

Oh shit! The drow cocked his head. "Maybe there is something wrong with the translation. I will check when the full moons will be."

Serif looked at my friend in compassion. Ilkar kept his eyes closed. I rubbed his back.

"The tea should help you," Drizzt suggested, in concern. "Why not sit up in bed to sleep? When I coughed it helped."

"Never mind. I know you are worried about the panther. She- won't die right?" he murmured.

"No she won't. She will probably be used to hurt people. That's all," the drow said in a worried tone. Ilkar fell silent, his headache must be quite serious. He wanted to remain still, elbows on the table, head down. So we went to the other end of the room. To console myself, I used Warmheal to help with his arm. He was grateful.

"Thank you for taking care of him. When I'm sleeping," I said shyly. Up close, the drow did have a black kind of beauty, with his bright white hair and intelligent lavender eyes. He smiled and told me calmly everything would work out. "He is not weak-willed. That has to count for something."

Later, the fair elf said he needed help. They went slowly to the bathroom.

I didn't expect to get into an argument. Somehow we talked about how to improve the chances of Ilkar surviving the deadly ritual that could free him for ever. That triggered his anxiety.

I said, "Don't worry about it. We're here. We'll buy more time."

His face showed the angst he felt when I had not come back early, and like the moments I didn't trust him. "No don't you understand? The priority is that you must leave safely. Drizzt you too. Don't waste all the efforts I've done." He breathed hard. Drizzt took him by the shoulders and said something in elven. Ilkar sighed and sank on the chair wearily.

"You don't understand, I am not leaving anybody behind. Stop being so negative!" I snapped, jumping up. The drow shook his head and put up his hand.

"Neither will I promise to leave you, Ilkar. They would hunt you down. Try to get some rest. All right," Drizzt soothed. His voice was like a balm on painful burns.

I swallowed back my pain.

"It's not easy. I have no regrets," the mage whispered. He seemed upset.

The drow stood between us. "Hard for me too!"

I wanted to make him see sense, that I liked him a lot! 'He gave me lessons and listened to me, is my companion too! Yet he wants to give up and die?' Gently the other elf said, "I see. Don't worry so much. Umhm, I will."

Then firmly, Drizzt said we should go outside. He ushered me to the door. Serif was tensed. He chose to stay with my friend inside though. I regretted yelling at him. Oh god! I should be patient with Ilkar, he's not well. I cried a little. Drizzt didn't look at me, simply stayed as a solid presence. "I- I'm really upset. He can't just give up. Why did he say that?" I sniffled. "You know yesterday, suddenly a mage died and it was terribly painful. He fell on the floor and went into- the stiffness stage. His eyes became white."

Drizzt nodded. "Convulsions. That sounds serious. I am not sure, but he is just concerned about us. It is best you stay apart for now. Ilkar has to rest. Want to go outside for a while?"

"Ok." I smiled thinking of the birds and nature. "I took him outside last week or so. He was grumpy but happy too. Will you be so odd? Maybe an elf thingie."

He laughed. "Oh I don't know. A thingie? I can become very angry sometimes, you won't want to see me in that rage." I frowned at that. Now I noticed, the ranger didn't wear armor but was in a simple cream tunic and blue inner vest. He seldom took off the armor.

"Yea thingie for feature. You- share the same language. I don't understand, at first got annoyed like I can't join in… but it's ok. What did you say that got him to relax?"

"I see. All right, you don't have to know. We talked rubbish mostly." He smiled. "I simply told him sleep everything will work out. It's a mantra I use when I am agitated."


	10. Chap 10 Common slangs

Drizzt discussed about his panther. I really wanted to help him find the heroic animal who fought off villains. His tales distracted me from my hurt. "I think you're so calm and quiet which is good. My only moments of calm are few. I don't regret anything though. So you're what, one hundred and fifty?" I said. 

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't know. Because of my hair color? I'm not old."

"Okay if you say so." I nudged him. The dark elf's astonishment was apparent for the first time, his white brows raised until hidden by the hair. Then he smiled and nudged me back. We sat together to look at the moon on a ledge.

Ilkar had been sleeping, but he stirred upon hearing our footsteps. We were very careful not to be loud. I felt quite awkward after our dispute though I had not been completely wrong. The Julatsan opened the conversation, "My hand still itches, though the headache is almost gone. You are right. I should depend on friends more."

He levered himself up, his face pinched.

I chewed on a fruit. Drizzt nodded, supporting him.

"Oh Felicia where is the salve? Look, he seems to have scratched at it." Ilkar tried to hide his wound, but the dark elf had his hand firmly grasped on the non- tender part of his affected hand.

I opened one of the chests.

"I didn't scratch. Maybe a little," Ilkar murmured, as I found the salve and came.

"Um, has it bled before? It might get worse. Serif did you look after Ilkar?" I asked. The dog had climbed on the bed to keep his feet warm. He yipped, meaning yes he had. "Don't let him injure himself." We chuckled. The elf's toes poked the dog gently. He grumbled he was not a weakling.

"I hate to faint! Some spells make a huge demand on my body," Ilkar said soberly, as he watched me apply the cream to his hand.

"We will be there. I know who the truly evil people are, so I can show them to you. " Drizzt offered.

Then in a small voice, I told Ilkar I didn't want to argue with him anymore. "I respect your wishes. Didn't mean to lose my temper. But, it's quite hard to… to abandon people." As I said this, I looked at Serif, who seemed to accept and listen on his behalf. I almost got up but the elf caught my hand. I tried to shift.

So softly, Ilkar whispered, "Fel, stay a while. Thanks for the medicine. It was also hard leaving people I- care about. And humans have a shorter life than us... I don't want that to happen again, that's why I wanted to…" He inhaled sharply, and I saw his ears prick. To my astonishment, the mage's uninjured hand cupped my face. "I'm sorry."

His eyes shone with unshed emotion. On reflex, I laid my head against his chest.

"No need to talk about it. I'll never forgive you! Keep your promise not to abandon us." I said vehemently.

Ilkar laughed mirthlessly. Drizzt scratched his head. "Are you all right, Ilkar?" I guessed the drow had not heard my words. He was probably concerned the mage had turned insane.

The elf replied him something like, "Aevir nidtach."

Drizzt nodded and smiled. "How can you bear not to forgive me, friend? Hmmm?" Ilkar pleaded, stroking my hair.

My eyes stung but I refused to let the tears fall.

I listened as Ilkar told Drizzt to mark out any exits on the map that might be useful for escape, not too heavily guarded. He did not move away from me.

The Julatsan's breathing deepened. Now I was so near him as he slept, how young he seemed without pain and suffering.

Of course I didn't mean that. It just would hurt so much if anyone else left me alone again. Elves were a really tough group of people to understand. I checked the cursemark, now it was not so red and then I got up from my cramped position half lying against Ilkar.

Drizzt was gone.

My Familiar and I shared a powerful bond. I could see through his eyes wherever he went and roamed. One example was the guards or the entrances, places he ran to. Serif could not record voices though, if I saw the pictures they were mute.

I wondered what was his true Demon form. "Listen to me, Serif you care about Ilkar and Drizzt don't you? Yes yes. I want you to protect them." I repeated the word and reinforced the image of him standing in front of them.

Could it be the big cat he had become? It was a distant memory. The dark elf had a worried look in those purple eyes as he sat with one leg up. I was a little nearer to him. "If we find or hear any news will let you know. "

He smiled. "Ilkar how are you? Don't rush if you feel feeble." I looked at the other elf, eating his stew. He had regained his strength, had been painstakingly hard to sit up in bed. 

Ilkar said he was fine. "You go outside a lot these days. Anything interesting?" He glanced at me, smiling wryly.

"Hm I was scouting about for stuff, breathe fresh air. I picked those as a get-well present!" I pointed to the container on the table with colored flowers.

"Thank you. I feel much better. It's been so long since I've tried out my wobbly legs." Ilkar braced his hands on the table and rose. We watched him, he wanted to do it himself. The mage gestured with thumbs-up.

In fact Drizzt had seen me with Serif wandering about, people-watching and all. I was glad he did not mention to Ilkar, who'd probably be worried. I wanted to keep him free of worries to ensure he got well. Poking. Huh?

Ilkar frowned. "I've called you five times now and you didn't hear me? I said, can we go for a walk together? Drizzt's turn for bed."

The drow yawned and lay down. "Sure." Though Ilkar could walk, I had to do a slow pace. "Are you all right? You don't mind the aged elf do you?" he said.

* * *

The other time we had gone to the gardens, now I led him around the west wing of the castle. The guards were on the opposite tower, marching to and fro. I said didn't they look so comical like tin cans? Ilkar chuckled. We had an easy time until I brought up our dispute.

"You know we didn't quite finish discussing the pain of abandonment…" I said honestly.

The mage stiffened but he did not interrupt. I went into detail about my view.

"I see. No, it is hard for me too. I just don't want to have regrets. That's all. We were both too upset that day." Ilkar admitted this.

In my sleep I was troubled. People were being mauled by animals, human sized ones. This time the woman I had always run towards turned around, savagely and her face was black. She uttered a strange language, her fingers arched, fangs came out and claws. I moved aside and she leapt onto something.

Then the scene moved to my only clear memory, I had pinned flowers to my mother's hair. She had long dark hair. Some people yelled, flames broke out. She held a staff, overturning furniture, fastening this white locket onto me. "The locket! Don't lose it! Go go!" I didn't understand,tried to run to her but she was hitting someone.

Shadows surrounded mother! No! I ran into the flames but nobody there!

I fell in the never ending darkness, screaming silently. Save me! A pale hand reached out, anchoring me. "Do not fear Felicia, it is me. Calm down. " Ilkar said, like he was very distant. I couldn't see where he was but he stood in front of me. Now he materialized, smiling. Warmth and love, and strength.

Yet it was not to be. His face contorted and he shoved me behind him. A dark shadow loomed over us. I leapt forward. _How dare they hurt my friends! In my hand was an ornate dagger, with a snake on the hilt. I stabbed people left and right. Ilkar! the elf lay on the floor, too still. Don't die! I won't let him die too! I cradled my friend. A tiger appeared and growled. But I feared nothing now._

" NOBODY WILL HURT THEM! I WILL DO MY UTMOST TO PROTECT THEM AND FREE THEM!" I got up beside my tiger and faced the wave of black demons.

Distinctly near my ear, someone cried out in pain. I opened my eyes panting. Ilkar (from his voice) blew on his fingers, my locket was burning in front of my chest, floating. I rubbed my eyes. "What happened?"

"You in a nightmare, I tried to wake you. This thing burned me, damn."

I was sorry. Ilkar bade me to lie down and laid a wet cloth on my forehead. "It's fine, you are feverish too, Fel. Did something happen?"

His eyes were so piercing even in the dark. In the vision he wore black. "Will you .... wear black? Is it a color chosen? "

"Not usually. I'm here, can tell me. I'm free now." The mage sat back and waited.

I paused to find the words, not exactly seeing his face as he was buried in the darkness. Gradually my shyness lifted. I only said he was casting and in black. I did not want to remember his almost -death.

He remarked after I stopped for some time. "Sounds like your past. Chaotic, probably your home got attacked. She fought them and then you were lost. This tension and anger made it burn. No Julatsan wears black. I prefer green and blue."

I sighed. "I hope not. I don't know if it's a vision. I'm scared for you."

Serif whined and licked my face. I touched him. The mage said, "No no it shouldn't be. I am here. Think of… this beautiful green forest with butterflies, elves…." He spun a vision for me so lovely that I relaxed. Then the mage suggested reading to me.

He insisted I drink something warm. Bringing a lantern closer to the table, he started to read a bedtime story. It was quite short. I didn't ask and Ilkar began spilling about his family. "I hardly talk about home. Got a brother Rebraal, older than me. I don't know if he still blames me for leaving them. In our family we were supposed to defend the faith. I always thought I can protect everyone outside of my country. Yet Rebraal is my only brother. Sometimes I wonder if he is doing alright."

I squinted. The elf was running hands through his hair, that had lengthened, the fringe covering some of his ears and the black silk to his shoulders. "Oh. That's nice. Does he, is he handsome like you are?" I flushed.

Ilkar laughed. This time it was a merry and free laugh, like bells. "Hoping to find a mate eh? Yes he is, only one scar over his right eye. He's more tanned than I am. You're funny."

My ears got hot "No I'm not! At least you know he is there, waiting."

He became quiet. Had I hurt him? Drizzt told me some Elves can be very emotional, but some don't express themselves directly. _I am indirect with my emotions, Drizzt had confessed._ In Ilkar's case he tended to say what he felt immediately, but he did not hide his anger and easily snapped.

"When we leave this place, I will be glad to share home with you, Felicia. If you will come," he said at last. "It is no heaven. But I can fulfil your wish, hopefully. Plenty of wildlife there and rare plants. Maybe you would fit in."

I nodded and sat up. Ilkar said I should not move, and I squeezed his hand happily. He yelped. Oh dear! He let me grasp his good hand. "I will come, how can I not? Free home free food to eat, handsome people!" I told him merrily. He chuckled.

Then I fondled his hair. Ilkar did not move and seemed dreamy. "I like your hair now. different. Nice." He thanked me but when I settled down in bed, he was overcome by a fit of coughing. It sounded bad. "You're sick?" Serif rushed to him. My heart tensed.

Water poured into a cup. "Not sick. I'm weak, had to cast again some days ago. The chills are gone. Phew. Drizzt will help." He drank from the cup and moved away. I couldn't see him. I asked him to come. Then I channeled warmheal to his chest. His skin was very cool to my senses. Here I was, pitying myself and the elf was feeling ill but not letting us worry.

The fair elf had not completely recovered from the exertions. His body was like he had been trampled repeatedly and his fever lifted but coughing was the result. They had to stand in the cold rain and perform a group spell.

"I will get better, not going to fulfil those bastard's wishes anymore. I just didn't want them to catch me lazing… They drained us! In the rain," he vented. In addition the mark drained energy excessively.

\------------

In the Ritual instructions, more had to be done. If it failed, Ilkar had instructed Drizzt to help her escape too. The corpse must be burned by Meleefire, fires were not his forte. Also the light and energy drawn would attract attention, certainly!

He doubted he could even draw the insignias. Looking at his hand, the elf wished it away like a miracle and he could see his home again. Drizzt, he had seen his expression when he tended to his ailment. How kind and odd this dark elf was. He truly forgave him now.

The mage felt too restless to sleep more. The door opened quietly and Serif sniffled wagging his tail. The drow let himself in, with a steaming brew. The kitchens let him cook, not bad. Ilkar smiled. "Why don't you show me how to make the medicine? Don't trouble yourself."

As Ilkar stood, a wave of coughing drenched him in chills and sweat. His stomach hurt too! Drizzt was a pillar of support. He patted his back. "Not till this eases up. Come, I will hold the bowl." Gracefully his friend ladled out a small bowl of herbs. Ilkar wrinkled his nose, the concoction looked like crap. But it would be rude to refuse and he closed his eyes and swallowed. The heady scent eased the coughing urge down almost instantly, and cleared his head.

Drizzt did teach him the recipe but the ranger wanted to collect the herbs personally. "Ele naut?" Ilkar asked 'why' in elven. It felt nice to share a code. The pair enjoyed the 'temper tantrums' humans threw when they could not get their secret language. Some dialect of the elven was similar to the dark elf's. While practicing they would also be able to deter eavesdroppers.

Still, it would be challenging to get on the same level of understanding.

"Usstan saph ulu alu doeb wun l'taur ( I just like to go out in the forest)," Drizzt replied, smiling teeth white. Ilkar scowled, his ears pricking.

He responded, "Fein haben es dieser Weg, ich werde nicht belästigt. Didn't get that. (the other explained) Oh." The Julatsan grinned watching the lavenders narrow. He felt a little concerned until Drizzt shook his head and laughed. Supposed to be in jest.

"What is that? New elven slang?"

"No it's a human language, Drizzt. I spent more time with Balaians, all kinds of people. I mean, fine have it that way. Let's see, I know three tongues, elven, common and this. Forgot what it's called. And yourself?"

"Ah just two, drow and common. English, a friend told me. Otherwise we would all look confused. No doubt of the smartness of a sorcerer." Ilkar beamed and leaned back on the cushioned chair. He told Serif to go and accompany his real master. The dog slinked off to cuddle around her feet.

"I'd have my head swollen. Haha Will this help Fel? She got a nightmare, just went back to sleep." Drizzt nodded. They would make her drink it later. For a while both of them glanced at the wild girl sleeping.

Ilkar's curiosity triggered. "That day she had this- shock on her face when I said I wanted to go too. Is it a dangerous place? I won't disapprove or anything."

The drow nodded. "I have watched out for her, we were looking at the exits and which are safe. I am anxious for my figurine, haven't seen people moving with them anymore. Then I saw someone holding Gwenhwyvar. How I long to get her back." He sighed deeply, his indigo colored pupils showing a troubled cloud.

Ilkar touched his shoulder. The dark elf flinched. Hm, so carress, contact with skin was not a positive gesture to him. "Sorry. I think I can do some casting by the day after. If you can carry me after I faint that is." He beamed.

"When you are ready, Ilkar. Thank you so much. How about I teach you some hand signals?" The mage picked it up rather quickly. Soon he knew basic words for all the needs and dangers. Drizzt told him more about the underworld denizens.

"Hm may I ask, you don't like touch? We know each other already."

The drow rubbed his chin, figuring how to explain this. Looking at the elf, he decided why not try. "No. I didn't expect… When people touched me, they wanted to hurt or torture me. Not a good childhood experience, when my sisters wanted my death. My brothers schemed."

Ilkar sighed. So he should be thankful his brother was around and not baying for blood. Drizzt waited for the inevitable reaction of disgust and revulsion, and then regretted mentioning, his friend had just recovered. "I shouldn't be talking about this… you're not well."

"Not at all. If it's a heavy burden, by all means go ahead. Well when I touch you don't be angry. I think I should get my village to adopt you both then. My family, I hadn't seen them for years but my brother is around… and Felicia likes the forest. It will be perfect." Ilkar was a little sad as he discussed this topic. He wished fervently he would live to see that done. Then he told himself, he will find a way to!

Drizzt swallowed. "Er you're not shocked by the horrible customs? Most people look upset."

The other elf's expression was placid. "I am. But I think I should remain calm as I'm far from that kind of place. That is a sad thing to happen. Will you accept?"

"I wouldn't dream of refusing. That means there's hope you'll be running out with us! That's wonderful!" Despite his usual reserve, the dark elf clasped Ilkar by the shoulders.

The mage smiled, glad to cheer him up. "Oh your humor is quite nice."

The girl woke up. "Yay we're adoptees! Let's celebrate!" She jumped on the bed.


	11. Magic & Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they fight their way out from oppression, the huge spell that Ilkar casts takes a toll on him. Big scale fight scene... I know isn't perfect but i hope u can picture it. Felicia summons allies. the mage is critically hurt

Ilkar smiled. “Yeah what shall we celebrate with? A toast?” Winking at Drizzt he poured a cup of the brew he had just taken and gestured. She blinked and shrugged, accepting the cup. Drizzt chuckled.

“What’s up guys?” Felicia asked, sniffing at it.

“Nothing. A toast!” the elves had water in theirs, and she drank deeply, only to sputter it out. Ilkar laughed.

**Felicia**

“What the--- hell! That tastes like shit!” I coughed. Serif barked wagging his tail. I glared at them. Both elves were laughing. How could I stay mad at them? “Ok whose idea is this?”

“Aw we wanted to make you happy.” Ilkar said. I noticed how drained he seemed, despite his light tone, and sweat sheening his skin. “It’s medicine. I had to take it.” I smiled, hanging out my tongue.

“Oh then does it help much?” I asked. The drow nodded. I suggested that they should go sleep. Drizzt said ‘we’re not old’ and if he was the sullen type he would roll his eyes. The ranger just was not the kind to do that. “Now guys, get some sleep.” I tugged Ilkar’s sleeve. He lay down on his bed.

I prepared to wear my boots and opened the window. Serif pawed me. The mage had sat up and he frowned. “Where’re you going, Fel?”

“Ah… to check something. It’s ok lie down.” He coughed again and leaned back on the pillows.

Ilkar had a piercing worry in his expression. It was both touching and annoying. I couldn’t enjoy freedom—this would be a prevailing issue as we got to know each other over a longer period of time. Aranos might be a horrible place but it honed our strengths and our friendship. I sat down until he got sleepy.

I asked Drizzt if Ilkar would get better. He didn’t give me a definite answer. “He is much better now. But coughing too much is tiring.”

Ilkar later remarked snidely, “Since you have white hair, I look the more charming elf wouldn’t you agree?” Drizzt said he did not give a damn and I laughed so hard that we all were affected. “Natural medicine.” I rubbed my eyes and begged please do not continue. Then as I was taking off my band, I brushed against my pocket. The flower I had picked was crushed.

I showed it to them. The hazel and purple eyes of the elves were full of unspoken emotion. Ilkar smiled and thanked me.

* * *

**Two weeks on…**

The elf had casually asked, “Found a new activity outside ? ” It was nice to have dinner together, some semblance of a normal life. Felicia had been late and covered with some mud. She dipped her hands into the basin of water. Drizzt did not speak, he was eating hungrily. Ilkar stood at his chair, looking at an apple.

“Er no I was just snooping around, Serif became a ferret! Ilkar, what animal form do you like him most?” She deflected. The furry guy scooted across like lightning and tickled the mage as he nosed his face. It disturbed Ilkar, any Julatsan felt uncomfortable with Familiars and spiritual guardians. “I like cats, mentioned before.” he said, long fingers shifting Serif along until his fur didn’t itch so much.

“Oh yea I forgot. That’s cool!” Fel clapped her hands, beaming.

“Er but he doesn’t need to, now. He looks good too, in the same form,” Ilkar chose to add tactfully.

“Nope too boring. Don’t worry, I’ve told him about good and bad people, he’s super- clear. I found we can communicate in a matter of ways but not speech. He shows me pictures of where he goes.”

Drizzt nodded. She smiled, seated beside the dark elf. “That’s good news, Fel.”

“Yea he’s smart and once he bit this man but we didn’t get caught!”

Ilkar looked funny with the ferret wrapped around his neck. He set down the apple and asked him softly if he wanted to eat. Serif made a wuffing sound and obediently ate the small pieces of bread. “I never dreamt of this moment, with him on me. Won’t you accompany me today? I’ve missed our long conversations.” The mage was hopeful. He wanted to study how her talents would blossom and guide her.

“Okay. How’re you these days, Ilks? I notice your coughs are less.” 

He did not miss the guardedness in her tone and felt dejected. Ilkar recognized her green exotic eyes flicking warily. “I’m fine, thank you. I want to exercise , leave this room for a bit. Where do they plant the spies?”

“Um why would I know that, I wander around. Everyone here has collars. Guards don’t stop us, and kind of have this sleepy look. Maybe I look like a circus person or servant.” Fel whistled casually, Serif left him and joined her, curled on her lap, the epitome of a baby.

“I don’t know how to say this, but… I think I’m a different sort of- wizard. Not like you, but an Animal -Speaker. If that is the right word.” She hesitantly spoke.

Ilkar beamed. “Wow! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Congratulations.” He approached and leaned forward intently. Her cheeks reddened from his attention. Truly, Ilkar did not mind this revelation. He opened his hands.

“A few days ago. Whenever I sing, or just think about life, the birds and even the small ones like mice will come. I cannot create mana energies or blast. ”

He frowned. “Why would blasting people be important? I didn’t set out to be a mage for attacking , but the joy of knowledge, how to shape concepts, and bond with fellow mages. You don’t destroy things for entertainment.”

She sighed. “But, we can’t be soft now.” His heart sunk at that. No mages should be abusing their powers to hurt others. Then Ilkar remembered that he found a book on youths, a short length and read to the child. She looked at his index finger following the words. His heart was a prisoner. He wanted every single moment with his new friends, reliant on them although he did not want to admit it. Drizzt pricked his ears and steepled his hands. Ilkar’s voice made the fictional world come alive for them all, suspending this moment.

One day Ilkar noticed the growth spurt of her abilities. She had natural agility of creeping and climbing, but that was not all. The experienced mage sensed a sharp Spike in mana when he walked in the castle tower. Since he had time to spare and recovered, Ilkar decided to follow Felicia. She often disappeared for a very long time.

Felicia presently stopped running and knelt in front of a locked door of a deserted hallway on the next floor. A box had been stacked in front of it and her mouth moved. The mage spoke the incantation for Cloakwalk and the invisible elf remained on the steps at an angle to watch. She seemed to be talking to someone.

“I’ll be here everyday. I have a friend, he’s strong enough. Umhm, I don’t know how to open this. Sorry.” Felicia hummed, a deep resounding rhythm that thrilled Ilkar to goosepimples and brought a well of love inside. His mind flashed on the moments he had been with all his loved ones. She quietened and headed in his direction. Ilkar tensed, not wanting them to detect him. He froze. The Familiar reared up looking directly at him.

Ilkar could hold the spell for a few more seconds and shook his head slightly ‘no’ on his lips.

Serif pawed at Ilkar’s leg. Then he ran to join Felicia who was running up. Now the Julatsan had no choice but to admit Serif was linked to him! No animal shared Bond with another person unless the master had willed It to be. Ilkar had thought Familiars were solely Xetesk’s practice, yet this girl was not from there….. _‘Now I will open my mind. And she has known a friend here? But why has she not asked me yet?_ Ilkar lost the spell and observed the door. Because of a certain spell barrier, several layers. He probed it. Ilkar decided to prompt her later.

After this, Felicia scaled a ladder to pluck fruits from an orchard. She had appeared in the forbidden section of this castle area. He watched from a window opposite, poised with concern. His heart pounded, causing his tattoo to hurt and itch. He prayed she would be fine. Some guards filed past, below the child. How clever. Serif was also eating, birds of all colors surrounded the tree. Her mana surged again as she hummed. Some flew away to poop on the guards. The birds took off in a flurry, gunshots rang out hitting nothing.

Ilkar estimated if his defence spell could extend that far. Sweat sheened as he struggled to summon some magic to help. Shit! Felicia moved among the trees. The guards were pointing up. Drizzt showed up, hearing the commotion. Ilkar blew out his breath in relief. The drow slugged the man then said something stern to all of them. Felicia used a branch to swing at someone aiming a crossbow behind Drizzt! The man crumpled.

The guards brandished weapons. Drizzt made a blur of motion, a darkness seeped over them. In moments his friends were gone, and the cloud lifted to some confused assholes. Dark fog? The Julatsan planned to ask him about that skill.

He could not wait to talk to them! He had been sleeping while this action was going on.

**Felicia**

“Hello.” Ilkar said cheerfully, when I climbed in by the back window. I was stunned and said a weak greeting back. His expression was full of curiosity, bright ambers and raised brows. I showed him a bunch of wild flowers for him. The elf chuckled.

“You need not have. I notice you talked to someone. Behind the storeroom? Can he be trusted?” Ilkar continued, pulling a chair.

What, how did he know? I intended to tell him,since only a mage could break through that spell. I had no experience with such layers upon layers of strong mana. I had not breathed a word of this yet. I had consoled the poor creature, some kind of goblin or pixie. Its voice had penetrated my dreams every night until I went to see. But I only stole into the day, didn’t want Ilkar and Drizzt to worry.

“How? You _followed_ me?!” I had been so careful, and my tone was more puzzled than anger. “It’s not nice to.”

The mage looked hurt. “I wasn’t intending to, but I noticed your mana, and sensed the spike. Felicia, I… can’t just ignore that you have changed and don’t talk to me much.” I swallowed at this. Ilkar looked away, wounded. Silence dropped between us.

I said I planned to find someone to help the prisoner. If he could not, since he was unwell, another mage could help me. He scowled. “Another one? Come on! I’m the best there is. I’m fine and rested.” Ilkar’s ears pricked, becoming confident.

I weighed this. “I trust her. I want to free her to go home. That’s all she wants.”

He analyzed , “It could very well be a trap. We’ve seen some wild animals being locked up for the purpose of gladiator arenas. Are you sure?”

I shook my head. “Ilkar will you help me?”

He considered me steadily. Then he nodded. “Yes. Don’t go finding strangers, it’s risky and besides they are hopeless or selfish. Are we settled?” I was so touched and gladdened by his practicality that I threw my arms around him. He kissed my cheek.

“So when do we start?” he asked.

When we had eaten, on a full stomach we could cast much better, I took Ilkar to that room. His fingers tinkered on an invisible surface, with his eyes closed. “All right,now I need your concentration as well. Remember what I taught you, to feed me some of your mana. Put your hand on my back. Let’s begin.” Ilkar murmured a few words, hands spread and tracing some patterns. When he paused, he told me there were three layers of Wards. I saw the first outer one go down. Shifting his stance, the elf breathed in and hooked his fingers into claws and stiffened.

I focused on my side of it, to lend him mana. My head was light, I controlled the surge seeing it as a wave of ivory and merging with Ilkar’s blue-green pulse. I smiled, yes it should be like that. He said, “Mirean ipso.” Now the goblin creature howled in distress. Ilkar panted. The second ward was more tedious to remove. I had to assure that we were friends.

The mage stopped, kneeling and opening his eyes. Sweat coated his face. “Is it painful? I’m sorry,” I told him.

Ilkar frowned. “It is. I have to think this through… the next lock has some complex codes. Don’t be sorry. I enjoy challenges.” The elf clasped my hand. He noticed the type of warding and locks and symbols. When he felt ready, I cast a net of support for my friend. We were not drained when the spell was broken. The door clicked open, prisoner was free!

A hunched over goblin tumbled out, she had warts and mottled grey skin. Ilkar backed away in alarm. I got between us, hand out. “No he’s friend. I asked him to help you. Go free,” I spoke confidently. She stuck out her tongue and cocked her head sniffling. Then she said in guttural language, “Yes Mistress I obey thee.” The goblin shuffled off.

Ilkar sounded young and excited when he commented, " Felicia that was amazing. We could merge our mana. And she listened to you, like the others.” 

I raised a brow. Others, ah he had seen me at other times too. But I couldn’t be mad. Ilkar was happy and I cherished him. I didn’t want him to feel wounded, so I nodded. “Yea you’re a great teacher. I learn from the best.” While we tended to his fever, when the other mage had died, Ilkar shivered so hard that we were concerned he might hurt himself. “I won’t let them touch you. You will be protected!” I said vehemently.

Ilkar blinked. I had not revealed about my nightmare and how he was tortured. Never must it come true.

“Who? Me?”

“Yes Ilks, you’re going to be in peril. I had visions. I will protect all of you and the animals.” Ilkar swallowed, leaning again the nearest wall. Did he fear? Between us my locket warmed.

“Thank you. I can look after myself. Don't worry. ” He sighed.

********

Knowing Ilkar’s time with us was precious made me cherish our times more. I refused to think of his imminent death. We ate meals together. Drizzt had killed a man, returned with news of Guen. It was easy to get her back when we raided a small room, Serif pinning the guy down and Ilkar probing his mind for whereabouts. Guen was the only panther among the other summoned creatures used to hunt. Drizzt was so happy to get her back!

“One day I will tell you about my people and my exile from the Underdark.” The drow promised. We waited eagerly, like kids and he began talking about it. He was astonished that we were interested in his adventures. Over the next few days, with the full moon night closing in we planned for more suitable exits. After all the searches, the best exit was the green door. It was distinctive, marked by burns. Ilkar and I could not push it open though it was unlocked. So I stole a dynamite blowing it up with a Mute spell. A few steps would bring us down to ground level.

Horses would be the next mode of transport. Drizzt took care of that, I felt more frantic, worrying how Ilkar would cope. Everytime I asked, the mage said, “Oh don’t worry. I will faint how shitty. The Melee - fire will be loud and bright. I will join you later.” He must be frantic, but he did not wish to burden me. And I noticed the wistful gaze on our other friend’s face. Serif whimpered. 

Despite the problems, Ilkar had stopped being melancholic and changing my mind about leaving him. He was so comfortable, at home with Serif and Guen and talking to them casually. Just as his consideration and concern repaid us, I made every effort to be patient and listen to his advice, helping him with heavy things. We persuaded him to rest up, doing things by hand and not by magic.

******

All too soon, **the crucial day arrived.**

Dark night. Most of our supplies had been strapped on the horses. Ilkar packed the last of his scrolls and clothing and gave it to me.

We headed towards where Drizzt had herded some people for Ilkar to perform the Ritual.

“Promise me you’ll go with the plan. Don’t want my efforts to be in vain.” He reminded. 

I nodded. I was going with Ilkar, while Drizzt and Guen took out the archers above us. We were walking to the bridge.

Guards looking dazed walked towards us. Ilkar stunned one of them with a lightning bolt. The man had an ornate dagger like in my vision! Shocked I tucked it in my belt. The rest of the guards fainted, maybe from shock or drunk. The elf pointed me in the direction of the escape route. He looked up scanning for Drizzt.

“You should be going now. See you.”

“But wait …” No … something was not right. But Ilkar had begun weaving a spell, orange hot waves pouring from his hands. His brows knitted, he looked frail. The guard squirmed, struggling to run away. I saw his hand’s tattoo burning in, how much pain he must be in. Serif and I were some distance away, him in the form of a wolf. The heat rained down, where both of them were, the spot was charred and flames torched that part of the structure! Fierce insatiable flames rose and more tongues hailed down. Serif barked.

“Ilkar!” I screamed. Too much smoke. How to see? Some men who had come too close were charred. Don’t die! No, No Fuck!

Alarm bells clanging loudly.. I drew my sword.

Where was he? Then I noticed Ilkar attempting to sit up, he had collapsed in a corner. Most of him was blackened but his chest moved. _He won't stand a chance alone no._

“Surrender now!” more than twenty men pointed their swords and advanced slowly. I stood in front of Ilkar. Through our Link, he panted- _‘hey hey! what’re you doing? Spell isn’t complete yet. Go now!’_ My ring vibrated.

“We are going to save you." Serif morphed into a huge tiger. I grinned, gave him the order to kill them all. He roared and leapt, claws slashing.

When they cut Serif, I was wounded as well. But I dug deep into the earth. _The forest, come to me! Those who will have vengeance hear my call! Take no prisoners!_ As I slashed and hacked the enemies, some mana flowed all around me. I seized upon it.

Glancing at Ilkar, he had his eyes closed and some symbols were traced around him and the corpse. More men advanced. Serif roared. I hummed loudly, raising my arms.

Nothing happened. With a whiz of arrows overhead, Guen the panther leapt into the fray. I smiled. The pale hair of the drow whipped as he danced on the level above us and streaked arrows. Bats in huge flocks stirring the skies, dove down with claws and fangs. The men shouted, swatting them away. Owls dive bombed, rats surged from below to bite and inflict. For the few who got through, I stabbed them hard. The dagger pierced deep. Serif made sure nobody got within range of Ilkar.

Drizzt leapt down beside me, scimitars flashing. “We must go!” I didn’t want to leave Ilkar behind, I told him.

He nodded resolutely. I begged him not to die. “I promised him. It’s dangerous to move him now.” I had an idea, forming the Hardshield I pushed the crowd back. This bought us time. Then I extended it over all of us so the arrows deflected harmlessly.

After a while, Ilkar slumped down on his side. His face looked white. The Ritual was over?

Drizzt bent to see to him. “How is he?” I had to keep my eyes in front and my shield flickered. I took deep breaths.

“He’s alive, weak though!” Drizzt stood by my side, unsheathing his scimitars.

My Shield failed. But most of the arrows missed. We defended ourselves. “Serif carry him!” Was it a danger to carry Ilkar in a coma? But we couldn’t possibly abandon him.

My mana was still there, within reach, even if I was tired. The last man charging had his throat cut.

Serif sniffed at Ilkar and then cradled him, standing on his hind legs. He loped off to the side doors where our horses were. “Come on, Drizzt! Guen!” I yelled, my knife impaling someone. I was running low on knives.

He finished someone off and we ran together. Mounting the horses swiftly, we galloped away without a backward glance. Freedom!

Serif was running in front of me with Ilkar. I could not really see him, only the white of his skin. _I must heal him when we got to a safe place. Please let him live !_

Drizzt told me, “No one is following , others must be distracting them.” 

“That’s good.” It reminded me of Flo, Ilkar’s friend, had she got out too?

We covered a long distance, deep within the jungles. Dark elf took the lead, Serif walking easily with his precious bundle beside me.

“Go ahead. I will make a Dark Globe.”

The hunter weaved a circular structure and like I had seen him do so before, the mist blackened the path behind us. Guenhwyvar purred and stood still. There was a cave in front. I waved to Serif, worried about all that jolting.

“Serif lay him down now. Thank you.” I unstrapped some things from the horses and tethered them. Serif acted as his pillow. He sighed. I laid a cloak over him. My friend did not move, some soot had got on his face and clothing. I wanted to weep. I shook him and called to him not to leave me. Ilkar did not answer.

Footsteps behind. I must have rubbed my throat raw sobbing over the stricken mage. A gentle hand on my shoulder. “Wait, Felicia. Ilkar told me, he has to sleep for a few days. His body has to be still for healing. Maybe you can give him some mana?” Drizzt spoke to me calmly.

I swallowed. “Ok. I hope he’s not too hurt from the moving.” The drow sat down, drinking from his waterskin. “Are you hurt? I have a lot of mana to spare.” I remembered to ask him.

The purple eyes lit up. He smiled and lay down. “I just want to sleep. Guen will guard us. I see Serif knows his duty.” I began the mana formation for Warmheal the only spell my friend had imparted to me.

He had said the other kinds of healing spells were too draining. I tried to have faith. 

I sang a tune to channel a Healing calm. It consisted of my love and my care, the times we had been together showing up clearly. Ilkar’s breathing was less rapid and his lips parted. I whispered his name and then fell asleep.


	12. Mage’s Long sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a total of 26 chapters, this concludes first part of my story ;)  
> anyone keen to read on, the link : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7490939/13/Quagmire-of-Sorcery   
> And i've revamped chap 18 too https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7490939/18/Quagmire-of-Sorcery it's my fav part when they visit Calaius! ilks' home

He had no mana or any semblance of energy left. Didn't know if the cursemark was gone… the world darkened to a narrow tunnel. Having completed the Ritual, he just let his heart rate fall to conserve his life. Such a weak pulse. Some blades came very close, and he turned his face aside.

Rasp of a blade. A shadow stood over him. Ilkar could not see what took place only a sense of urgency… then something lifted him up. no! He ached and wanted to protest, that he must sleep. I'm too frail to move. Leave me be. Yet they did not heed him. Didn't he instruct the friends to go? The warmth pulsed near to him and then settled.

_Bliss and happiness, a cocoon of comfort._

* * *

He slept deeply. Wet cloth rubbed his forehead and his chest. Gentle voices. "We're here. Safe. It's gone, you know…" Vaguely, the patient overheard snatches of reassurances and coaxing. Come back soon! Another soft purring and fur that tickled. He shied away.

She had protected him, this voice. Who? In one dream, a man spoke, having a black panther by his side. Ilkar knew them but could not grasp their identity. "Hello, it's me. Don't know if you can hear me. Be strong, Ilkar." His striking violet eyes were worried. He tried to speak but no words came forth. Instead he nodded and smiled. Then he could not see him anymore.

Some friends from the Raven—Sol, Hirad... _why were they here?_ L _ive for the Raven! Come back! How to, so sleepy. ._ Not yet, a little while more please. The elf's soul opened his eyes, drifting freely in the white space. Ilkar let go of the whiteness, turning to the source of the movement. Someone wanted his attention. He approached and watched.

"It is gone, no marking. Hey Ilkar, do you hear me?" Massaging his numb cold hand, the girl spoke directly into his ear. Ilkar fumbled blindly, his vision was still darkened. The feebleness didn't allow him to and he fell, faltering. _Tired, stop calling me. I am alive_.

The elf's fingers twitched. Felicia gasped and squeezed his hand. His eyelids roved. She stroked his forehead.

* * *

**Felicia**

I continued chatting and talking to Ilkar everyday, worried he would cease fighting. Constantly I had panic attacks when he seemed not to respond. His skin felt ice cold, and I hastened to warm him. Serif remained calm and acted every bit the nursemaid.

Drizzt and I took turns to observe if the mage improved or worsened. The drow also spoke to him, but not as much as I did. I formed entire stories of what I had discovered, and I also brought flowers and little animals to brush on his hands. It frustrated me that Ilkar did not react! One of the things I said was, "You'll be proud I have improved my skills. I knocked out so many guards, haha or maybe I exaggerate. Then I used this mana shield, the Harder one. Remember I couldn't make one hard enough? Yea something like that. Serif is so brave. So's Guen, and we're here. Waiting. Come back, elfie."

It was nice that I did not have to feel shy but I wanted him to reply me.

Drizzt reassured me, "Do not worry. He does hear us. Sometimes he smiles and has some movement. Yesterday he said a name. We can't rush him." I knew but was impatient. Oh a smile! I didn't see that! Also I kept using Warmheal even if it tired me.

What if he had internal injuries? Other than a cloak, we always made sure Ilkar drank some soup. He did swallow which was good. Then I massaged his limbs if they felt stiff and cold. Serif remained on vigil, as his pillow or lay nearby, a solid presence.

I stroked his striped tiger head, he blinked and flicked his tail. I said it was fine if he needed to stretch but the Familiar ignored me. Perhaps he was not like real animals which would get restless.

I hoped I had not made a mistake urging Serif to save him. Guenhwyvar licked Ilkar's face sometimes, as savage as she was in battle, she showed devotion and maternal concern for Ilkar. On a good side, both the panther and my tiger (for now) got along well, playing together when she came from the astral plains.

I marked the days on the rock wall. I counted almost twenty odd days.

 _You mean everything to me, Ilkar. I want to hear you speak again, and run and Cast magic do all the elvish things you do. Hey I don't mind your nagging. Please Please return_. _We're going to Julatsa together aren't we? Don't forget. Drizzt and me are waiting impatiently._ Then I sobbed. Tears wet his face and I sniffled. I dabbed away the wetness. I kissed his lips, and stroked his ears.

A kiss will awaken any sleeping person, won't it? I had seen a play once, but it didn't work.

I sat back, holding my amulet. No answers, no prayers, only a resonant instinct that I must keep trying. Ilkar shouldn't give up. Drizzt knelt beside me.

"Drizzt I'm worried. It's been so long." I confided.

The drow nodded, taking his pulse. "I know. He is there. Once our dream connected, I saw him. His pulse is steady."

"Really, you can?" I blinked, looking at him. "What did he say?"

"He didn't speak nor see me. I believe he will awaken, it is not time yet. That was a huge spell, I don't know much about casting but even a globe of darkness I make tires me. At least he is not as pale today. Come, let's try to give him some water." I tipped water to the elf's lips. His tongue came out and his throat moved. Drizzt smiled. "Good. That's good effort Ilks. "

When we were outside, we had to keep a lookout for dangers. The enemy could be hunting for us, and the dark elf constantly refreshed his Dark orb mist. He often voiced how risky it was, that we stayed here for this long. Usually he changed hiding places often, but we knew the mage should not be shifted any more or his life might be endangered.

I climbed a tree to have better views, and alerted the drow if he was not sleeping. He taught me to make false trails, trained me in melee combat, forest things and opened up more. I liked the tales of his life with other friends, who had since gone on. I would change the subject if he was sad. I felt shy sometimes, not because of fear. I didn't fear any strange being. Maybe it was always Ilkar who would speak to include all of us. Drizzt was friendly, I tried to reassure myself. I didn't dare to talk about him during my solo speeches with Ilks, and I covered everything from the sun to the sky to the foods.

He had this really concentrating gaze, deeper than I could reach. When I ran out of stuff to talk about, we fell into this silence. Serif would bug us to play fetch. That meant Ilkar was still there. Fortunately his heart did not stop and the elf didn't have any complications.

One boring evening, I was boiling some water. Maybe we would need to look after him for the rest of our lives. As usual I had spoken to my friend about the weather and my skills till my throat got sore. I glared at Ilkar sleeping and refusing to move.

Drizzt had gone to collect more firewood and hunt. Guen paced outside to defend us. Serif then whimpered. He had always made that sound, so I ignored him. But he got more insistent.

"What?" I growled.

Then my heart suspended in disbelief. I rubbed my eyes and ran over to check. His hazel eyes were open. He did not move right away, but he breathed in deeper and blinked! He whispered some words like 'magic'. I called him. Ilkar turned to face me, recognition in his expression.

"Oh Ilkar! welcome back!" I yelled, hugging him tightly.

The elf's voice was rusty from disuse. "Ow, so noisy."

"Sorry. Look your hand is not marked. See?" I looked up and showed him. The patient managed to smile. I propped him up with the pack. "Want some water? It's almost ready wait a while." He nodded.

I opened the pouch with herbal tea and began brewing some. Then I held the cup for him. Ilkar sighed when I touched his pointies. Then I rushed to tell Drizzt the good news.

"He's awake!" He set down the firewood, long pale hair down his shoulders, in his dark cape. For all the days I had seen him, Drizzt was not very tall but he looked imposing in the shadows. The drow stopped me. "Wait, I sense people nearby, these days. If he is all right, we have to leave… I worry people suspect our presence." His solemnity tore through my relief and happiness.

"But Ilkar's _very_ weak. He can't move without my help. Where can we go?" I protested. How could my friend stay upright?

The dark elf paused, taking out a map from his belt. His finger pointed to an X marked place. "There is a town there. I have seen it before. The journey will take just a couple of days. I know he is weak, will give him time to rest. By dawn, we will have to move, or at least next day. I am sorry."

Drizzt was not the kind to joke and to be spiteful. I nodded. "Ok let's just go celebrate with him first."

"Very well. I am going to make one more round to be sure nobody discovers us, then I will come." He rose and fluidly slipped into the forest.

I returned to the cave smiling at my friend who was hugging Serif. "Anymore to drink? I'm hungry," the mage commented, rubbing his stomach.

"Yea! There is more, and do you want any meat? We made some rabbit." I brought the food over. Ilkar drank the tea but could not eat much yet. I asked him if he had heard me talking during his sleep. In response, he stroked my hair.

Later, Drizzt made the soup. Ilkar dipped the food in the soup and ate bit by bit. I watched over him protectively. "Serif carried you. We stayed here for sometime because it was dangerous to jolt you about. I just didn't want to leave you behind. Drizzt can make this dark mist. Right?" I looked to the ranger. "

He explained about it. Ilkar's face was blank. "Sounds… scary. You fools." Haha I predicted he would say that. He took time between words. I liked his soft breathing close to my ear. He dozed off.

In an hour or so, the patient roused and was more lucid. They talked as I took a rest.

"You're right. I am fine. We have to depart soon," the mage was speaking gravely.

"I am glad Ilkar. I am pleased you're awake." The fair elf chuckled shifting carefully so I wouldn't be affected.

"No, wait. I'm concerned to ride, so soon. How do you feel?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Ilkar had bundled himself in a cloak and sipped from a cup. Naturally fair, now Ilkar's almond eyes seemed larger like a starved cat, and cheekbones sharper contoured than I remembered. During the long sleep, his dark hair had lengthened and was really messy. I did not mind, it was nice to comb with my fingers.

"A bit weak but I can cope. Town sounds good, I don't want to camp outside any longer. My mana is… gone. Will you protect me?"

We said he was being silly, of course we would! It was sad he admitted this, elves are not good liars. The mage regarded us with a solemn look then crooked his lips into a smile. "I missed the action. So tell me again, shall get more rest before we set off."

Ilkar leaned back onto our pet's body and closed his eyes. His legs were crooked up and supported my back. We talked to him. Drizzt made his contributions humble. I got revved up about my abilities. "I was worried but they came, owls, bats all kinds of night life! Serif changed into a tiger, very huge. And I made a Hardshield, though it didn't last that long. It was blue color!" I waved my hands.

Ilkar replied,"I believe you. Impressed." Then Drizzt discussed how we would set off close to dawn, to give us a headstart. He had thrown off some men playing on their fears and superstitions of his kind. How? Drizzt loomed up camouflaged in the darkness and they scattered yelling. Guen had chased some away. Once I had seen him doing that to a few who came too near our camp and he had made some lights fly. They must fear his race a lot.

"You can ride with me first, then when you feel able, with Felicia. Agreeable? I tamed another horse, it will carry the supplies. In my experience, two people riding will strain the animal's legs." Ahhh, we had not known that.

"No problem, I agree. Help me up." Ilkar's legs were wobbly as he attempted to take some steps. From his face and concentration it must be terribly draining. They spoke in their own tongue for a while and then Ilkar took a seat again beside me. He took some food.

Surprisingly, Ilkar told me, he felt envious. "Your power of wild magic, I felt this twinge of envy. I have always needed to train and train, but you easily grasped what I showed, Felicia. I didn't get to tell you this before. In a way I'm relieved you can cast, because I can't conjure even a small spell at this time."

This length of admission moved me. My friend did not speak, either shy or exhausted. I called upon the warmheal and touched his back. The elf accepted my mana without a struggle, his colors were faded while mine was a bright hue of violet now. "Relax and let me in." Ilkar absorbed from me. I wondered if he was going to recover with my magic!

"No no, it has helped me but I can't cast anything. Wild magic is hard to tame, and not a healer's specialty. You have done so much already, not leaving my side and give up. Come."

He rested his chin on my head. I leaned back against him. Sincerely, he said, "I won't forget my promises. When I get well, I will take both of you home to be adopted."

"Yay! I worried you will forget. I love you!" He repeated it to me as well.

Ilkar read a tome to instruct me on some defence, in case I needed guidance. The horses were settled, Guen and Serif running ahead to lead the way, Ilkar rode with Drizzt as support. The drow would have to be careful not to let him fall off, if he went for his weapons.

I cast for danger, peaking my senses for a wide area. I had trained remarkably well with a bow and arrows. For the first part of the journey, the elves were fine, only my butt and legs were sore. "Can we stop? Ow." I got off and almost fell. Shit.

Ilkar dismounted gracefully. What a relief, he was not weak. He helped me. "It's normal. You alright?" We stretched our bodies. Drizzt smiled making me flush. I pretended to be annoyed with his humour. "Hey when I make a joke you don't laugh. Now you're mocking me."

Drizzt chuckled. Great, he had a thick skin now. I pretended to scowl. Serif morphed into a small ferret and chattered, climbing onto my head. Ilkar paled. I said it was all right. "You know he has been a tiger to protect us and you lay on him. He loves you." The mage nodded.

"Hm. I laid my head on his fur? Nice and warm but- yuck. He didn't bathe." Ilkar said practically, wrinkling his nose.

On the second leg of our journey, the mage rode while I led our horse. I preferred not to have my butt hurt. Every few minutes I asked him if he was okay. "Yes, yes don't drive me mad please. Argh." If only one person rode each horse at a time, they would tire less.

We made a steady pace.

Later I sat in front of Ilkar, listening to the sounds of the forest. I hummed a song to capture them in my mind's net, to see what they saw. A few badgers and a wolf ran beside us, we made quite a group!

"Wow. It's interesting how do you summon them?"

I didn't know how to explain. "Er, I don't know. I just think of a song."

Ilkar hummed a little tune, he had a good voice. Quite nice and musical. "How long… was I out?"

I tried to turn around, feeling his hands firmly about my waist. Ilkar chuckled. "Don't, you'd just sprain your neck. Look in front. Never mind, don't answer that." I said like twenty days. He did not speak.

The drow had been a little way in front. He tugged on the reins, his horse's left facing us. I noticed that the sun had come up and his hood concealed his face. Drizzt said, "I think we have reached. The sun is bright. Ilkar am I right?"

From their excellent vision, they could see better than me. I squinted. Yes a few houses were in sight, walking distance. Ilkar was sympathetic. We dismounted to walk. Then I understood why the dark elf hung back, other than the heat and discomfort. "The humans won't be- welcoming. Can you persuade them?" Drizzt closed his eyes, I held him to guide him along.

"I can try. I'm very friendly," Ilkar said with good humour.

The sign in the front of the gate hung and it was called Oxguild. The gate was partly broken, the people inside stared at us.

We needed to convince the innkeepers. The first one rejected us fearing our dark friend. I tried not to think of hitting them. They called him rude names. We did manage to settle the horses into a reputable stable. By then both my friends were fatigued.

So it was my turn. Being a thief for years had given me experience in the ways of people. From their missions with the bad lords in Aranos, we had saved a lot of money.

I strode confidently to the front and had a word with the sixth owner of a tavern, a burly man towering over us. Serif yipped. The old man lifted up a baton upon seeing Drizzt. He cursed, which curdled my stomach. I tiptoed to be taller.

Ilkar blocked him. "He is our friend. Do not worry. I give my word as a High mage of Julatsa."

The man's wife came out, a fat woman. She also had the same reaction. I went pleadingly making some tears come, "Please kind folks, have pity. My friends have come a long way, they're injured and- he's a mage. A trustworthy person don't you think? Heroes, I tell the truth. I implore you."

Then I grasped the woman's hand and sniffled. She fell for it. Ilkar flashed her a lazy smile. She introduced herself as Mdm Helia and said we were all poor poppets.

In!

Soft beds! While I bounced upon mine gleefully, my elves were more dignified. They could make graceful princes pale in contrast. Our room had three beds and some basic furniture. The curtains could be drawn, which Ilkar did right away. The ranger slept immediately. Ilkar commented, "Proper beds. I had missed them."

He sat down. I noticed the dark rings under his almond eyes and his hand trembled. "Are you alright? I'm a good actor eh?" I whispered.

The elf chuckled and patted beside him. "Yes handy trick. I shouldn't encourage you though. It's not honorable for a thief. Do you want to take a turn in the bath first?"

I glared. "Hey. I'm not smelly. You should."

The mage nodded. "Ah but I need him to help me. My head spins. I'm still weak. Darn."

I grinned. "I can watch elves naked. Sometimes I watched when he undressed you."

Ilkar did not comment. After I bathed, he was lying down and beckoned to me. "If we are tracked, go on your way. I don't want to slow us down. People are unlikely to harm me."

He was serious. I had been about to retort, never, I couldn't abandon my friends.

So I closed my mouth but did not say yes. it occurred to me how 'old-people' they both sounded. "Drizzt also talked like that. When we chased off a baddie, I took his money pouch. He lectured my ears off. Ack. We can rob the rich, they are bad." I mused.

"I will tell him how naughty you are. What do you mean?" Ilkar started to sound miffed.

I gestured. "Older than me. The do-as- I –say we're elves wise talk." Then we went to sleep, awaking to take dinner together. Outside was almost dark. For the first time, I did not feel enclosed and trapped. Hm Ilkar is a Highmage? What did that mean?

"Hey elf, what's the word for… fear of rooms? I think I am."

He said, "Claustrophobia. I see, that was why whenever I asked you to stay indoors you'd always find a way to run out. Has it always been this way?" The mage looked concerned.

"Yea. But now I am fine. Maybe I had been in the prison for some time. Thank you. Drizzt eat more. We hardly have a good meal. Yummy." The spread was rich, the woman generous with portions of lamb, greens, cakes and wine.

Before we started, I took the chopsticks and touched the surface. Poison would stain the ivory black. They were impressed. "Ilkar you said you are a high mage. Really?"

He chuckled and seemed self conscious. "I was going to be elected before I left. So it is partly true." We dug in.

"Thank you. I could have stayed outside while you went in." Drizzt remarked softly. I shook my head.

"No that'd be unfair. Teach me more skills then I can smack them," I declared.

"Don't. I- I'm used to prejudice. Means how the people looked at me, as if I am a demon. For some towns if they know my reputation they do not think like this. It is all right."

Ilkar blinked. "I am sorry. My life is in your debt. Please accept my thanks." He bowed to him. 

"Don't mention it. Here's a toast to our new life." Drizzt raised his cup. I beamed, tears in my eyes


End file.
